


[西游记原著]山海相盟

by shanjingbao



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: M/M, 师兄弟年上
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 花果山山主与西海海草互相被对方萌到的故事，是为山海相盟。





	1. 一 山不在高 有龙则灵

序  
神洲海外，有上古祖脉，自为崇山，以花果为名。开辟以来，久通日月精华，山气清逸，有奇花盛放，仙果通灵，会聚瑞禽异兽无数。

万年前，山顶仙石中孕一石猴，天生智勇，师从灵台须菩提老祖，习惊人艺业，道术百变，腾云万里。又有傲骨天成，占山为王，号齐天大圣，闹天宫，斗如来，刚直不屈。后归于释教，嫉恶扬善，降妖伏魔，终成正果。封斗战胜佛，永驻花果仙山，与天同寿。

 

一 山不在高 有龙则灵  
春日和煦，花果山上翠柏长青，芝兰沁芳。山涧水帘洞中，群猴竞相嬉戏玩耍，分吃仙桃灵果。上首高坐一人，意态闲适，眸眼湛然有神，含笑望着底下一众猴儿，正是修了正果的齐天大圣孙悟空。他自成佛后便脱了本尊猴相，如今是三十岁上下的壮年之姿，样貌英挺，顾盼间神采斐然。

山间岁月悠长，百兽皆以他为尊，猴族尤为昌盛，个个敬他爱他，承欢膝下，如同他的子嗣一般，可算是享尽天伦之乐。大圣端起酒盏自斟自饮，只觉心中清平快慰，别无所求。

忽然洞内溪流处隐约传出一声轻微异响，似有他物落入水中。众猴儿在洞中追逐呼喝，闹得正起劲，谁都没有听见水中动静。大圣心中暗笑，面上装出一副毫无知觉的模样。

只见方才声响处显出一星金光，一条三寸余长的小龙从溪中爬出，探头往四下里望了望，便直奔大圣而来。那龙虽极小，却身裹瑞气，爪按祥云，须臾便至大圣跟前席上。

大圣伸出手指轻抚小龙周身金光熠熠的鳞片，指尖勾了勾它腮颌下纤细如发的银须，笑道，“喝不喝果酒。”

那小龙似乎被他摸得甚是害羞，趴在席上，龙尾轻扫，将桌上一颗葡萄拨来拨去。忸怩了一会，口吐人言道，“要的。”

大圣将手中酒杯放低，小龙纵身一跃，扑通一声，跳入杯中，一时珠玉飞溅，酒香四溢。大圣见小龙整个身子都浸没在酒中，尾巴在水底翻搅，只余脑袋露在外面，模样甚是可爱，不由笑了一笑，端起酒盏，抬头对座下众猴道，“孩儿们，我有客人来访，咱们改日再玩。”

众猴听话地应声称是，怀里搂着桃子的，没搂桃子的，一阵推推搡搡，往水帘洞外继续争闹去了。

小龙窝在杯中听得真切，待到最后一只猴儿迈出水帘洞，周遭彻底安静下来，才探出身，两只前爪攀住杯沿，仰起小脑袋，在大圣唇上印了一个湿漉漉的吻。

被一条区区小龙这样轻薄，大圣似乎并不着恼，反而笑着调侃道，“玉龙三太子，多日不见，尊颜更加清健了。”[注一]

原来这条小小的玉龙正是大圣昔年西行时的同门师弟，西海敖闰龙王的三子。龙善施变化，体貌随心，既有衔天之姿，亦能化作水蛇儿大小，四处游弋。

大圣话音刚落，眼前便显出金光灼灼，云霞艳艳。待得云散霞收，倏然间怀中多了位浑身湿透的俊美青年，赤身裸体地跨坐在他两腿上，眉目清秀，雪肤滴水，眸光湿润地望着他，嗔怪道，“你也知道是‘多日不见’。”

大圣搂住一身酒香浓郁的师弟，调笑道，“月初才在云霄大会上相聚，就有这样想念？”

玉龙低头狠狠地吻住对方，连舌尖都迫不及待地侵入他的口中，赤裸的肌肤热烈如火。深吻一气后，方抬头望那大圣，眸底那崇敬爱慕的神采毫无掩饰，语调却软下来，似有万般委屈道，“就有。”顿了顿又道，“我堂兄明日大婚，虽知你也会赴东海之宴，我却也等不及明日了。”

大圣轻抚他修长双腿，道，“我们玉龙太子如今是八部天龙，九州四海纵横无忌，今日且在我山中委屈一晚吧。”

玉龙与师兄分别二十多天，此次本就为献身而来，只是听师兄这样亲昵的邀请，自己满腹相思尽皆袒露，教对方瞧得一清二楚，不禁也双颊发烫，低低嗯了一声。

他蜷在大圣怀中，蹭得大圣淡黄色的衣衫上也是斑斑水印。又伸手往洞口水帘处一指，低声念了几句口诀，给洞口施加一道封印，神魔俱不能擅入。

大圣笑吟吟地任他在自己地盘上施了术，往那封印处望了一眼，道，“师弟，你法术又精进不少。”

玉龙得了师兄的夸奖，心中乐意，冲他展颜一笑，“师兄过奖。”又红着脸，有些不好意思地说道，“我其他地方也精进了，师兄不想见识见识么。”

大圣知道自己这师弟是个宝贝，看起来胆大无畏，其实很容易害羞；明明这样害羞了，却又总是一腔热情，出人意表，有时连自己都不知拿他怎么办才好。

刚才玉龙两次献吻，自己尚未还礼，大圣从座椅上直起腰板，故作认真道，“哦？是哪里精进了，我来好好瞧瞧。”说着主动亲他的红唇，伸手轻揉玉龙胸前的乳珠，低问道，“是这里更红了——”手指将那敏感的乳头拨硬了，便转而往下挑逗爱抚，口中兀自续道，“还是身上更滑了？”

玉龙与他情交已有百年之久，身上各处无不为对方所熟知，连最私密的敏感点都是对方耐心开发而得，因而被大圣随意摸了数下便已起了反应，身子微微轻颤，像要躲避，又像是鼓励师兄对他再做些更过分的事。

大圣的手摸到玉龙下身高耸的性器，一边替他轻轻套弄，一边说道，“莫非是这根小东西有了灵性，一定要我把你后面插得爽快了，才会乖乖吐精？”

玉龙被他欺负得浑身发软，喘息着说道，“你不插进来试一试，又……又怎么知道。”

“磨了这半天工夫，总算肯说心里话了？”大圣作势在他臀上不轻不重地拍了一记，“小泥鳅，整天使这些勾引手段。”

玉龙躲无可躲，只能任他掌掴自己的翘臀，随后又感觉到对方的手掌抓住自己的臀肉搓揉亵玩，弄得自己又难受又想要，不由也生出几分恼羞之意，“你这浑猴，得了便宜还、还就知道欺负我。”

“哪里的便宜？”大圣就着玉龙坐在自己身上的姿势将其抱起，安放在面前玉石案桌上，掰开他的双腿，露出暗藏于股间的紧窒幽穴。“这里？”他伸出一指，蘸了一旁杯中的果酒，探入玉龙后穴，轻缓抽送，“师弟这里迷径通幽，我这做哥哥的好像是占了不少便宜。”

玉龙那后穴饥渴多日，经不得挑逗，本能地缩紧，倒像是饥不择食，连那指头都舍不得放开。大圣不禁在他耳旁轻声道，“好一条骚浪的小龙。”

玉龙喘道，“不过吃了你一根指头，就说我骚浪，等我里面蓄满了你的东西，一直流到腿上，倒反夸我乖了。”

大圣笑道，“既知如此，那你要不要乖？”

玉龙后穴里插着对方的手指，又听他这样言语撩拨，一时羞红了脸，吸了口气，“不说了。你，你快一点。”

大圣见他诱人风情，便也不再怠慢，手指松了松他的后穴，另一手解了裤腰带，掏出胀硬的阳茎抵了进去。玉龙修长的双腿紧缠住对方的腰，这姿势令阳茎侵入得更深，轻易便捅到了里面要命的地方。大圣又伸手去摸他赤裸的肌肤，玉龙敏感，身子轻颤着，含住阳茎的那个小口一个劲往里缩。

被他这样一缩，大圣胯下自然快感加倍，手指摸到两人结合之处，指腹揉按箍住自己性器的柔嫩穴口，打趣道，“绞这么紧，果真是饿得狠了。”  
玉龙勾住对方的脖子亲他，掩去自己烧得通红的脸庞，“别……别乱揉。”

大圣故意将阳茎往穴里顶了顶，“怎么，骚洞吃了我整根肉棒，连摸都摸不得了？”

玉龙被他顶得一阵惊喘，双手搭在大圣肩膀上，下面那小穴里开始作痒，却硬是别扭道，“不给摸。”

“这么小心眼，”大圣假装没瞧见他正燥得慌，巴掌又去揉他臀肉，道，“今天是不是要榨干我，把白汁儿吸得一滴都不剩？”

玉龙嘴硬道，“那是自然，我、我可是很厉害的。”

大圣见他面红耳赤又逞强的模样，只觉极是可爱，在他唇上轻啄一口，笑道，“老孙的师弟当然厉害。”

玉龙见大圣衣衫齐整，自己却一丝不挂地被他压在身下，张开大腿等对方大屌来肏，无怪他说自己骚浪。心中一时不忿，道，“你做什么不脱衣服。”

大圣故作无辜道，“以前不都是你给我脱的？”

于是玉龙越发咬牙了。

大圣笑眯眯地欣赏了一阵师弟羞恼的脸色，见好就收，伸手便去解自己的衣带。他着衣时显得有些清瘦，衣带当风，仙人之姿；待脱得赤条条地，方显出匀称的肌肉筋骨来。

他的性器深埋在玉龙体内，却又迟迟按兵不动，玉龙早已急不可耐，见他显露出精壮体魄，哪里还等得下去，又催促道，“快来。”

大圣俯下身，在他耳旁轻语道，“小泥鳅，想要我就这么干你，还是换你在上面。”

玉龙的后穴里瘙痒难当，体内肉棒善能止痒，却一动也不动。偏偏自己被这猢狲制住了身子，就连想主动用小穴去套那根肉棒也是无法。

面前这人明明是个猴急的性子，在情事上却总爱这样百般戏耍自己，想到这里，玉龙心头恼恨，伸腿蹬了对方一下，身体饱受情欲折磨，连话音里也带了几分哭腔，“你这泼魔老猴儿，尽……尽会欺负人。”

注一：《西游记》小说中未透露小白龙名讳，故沿用原著“敖闰龙王玉龙三太子”之称。


	2. 二 水不在深 脸红就行

二 水不在深 脸红就行  
大圣搂住了玉龙轻声安抚，下身也不紧不慢地在他体内抽送，“好了，别哭。哥哥这就给你的小洞里凿出甜水儿来。”

玉龙被那杆火热肉棍一捣，身体一下软了，十指慌忙扳住案桌边沿，急促又压抑地喘气。大圣见状，双臂架住他的身体，凑上他的脸颊亲了一口，问道，“舒服了？”

玉龙只觉体内欲火蹿来蹿去，燥热难当，一时把那些害羞矜持的小心思远远抛开去，长腿缠住大圣，脚后跟轻蹭他的背脊，“孙大圣，你的定海神针，好像没有钉住我啊。”

“嗯，是么，”大圣掰开他的双腿，阳茎又往里送了送，“八部天龙果然非同小可，看来我得打起精神应战了。”饱胀的龟头捅开火热内壁，缓慢地侵入到最私密的深处，直到整根阳茎一道捅进去，粗硬的耻毛抵着玉龙娇嫩的穴口，彼此完完全全地结合在一起。

“这回应该钉牢了，”大圣捉了玉龙的手，引领其探至二人性器嵌合的地方，“你也瞧瞧吧。”

玉龙感受到师兄粗糙的手掌心，指尖又被迫触及自己下体，自会阴一带一直摸到后穴，那个平日里幽闭的洞口，此时正淫荡地夹住对方粗壮的肉棒，邀请他对自己的占有。

大圣大大咧咧地引导着玉龙摸了一遭，玉龙摸到对方阳根处滚烫的体温，羞得咬紧了下唇，心慌意乱地将手从大圣掌中挣脱，哪里还敢低头去瞧。说来也怪，他小穴里含着男根倒不觉得有什么，手指头摸了一下便羞耻得不行，觉得自己万万不至于堕落到眼下这么骚浪的地步。

大圣在他通红的脸上亲了亲，笑道，“虽然钉住了，却还有一桩事。”

玉龙低声问道，“什么事？”

大圣轻轻动了动阳茎，“你里面还不够湿。”

玉龙抬眼望他，湿漉漉的眼眸如海上波光万斛，“怪谁。”

大圣低头吻住他微启的红唇，手掌抚上玉龙大腿内侧光滑细腻的肌肤，“是我不好。”说着挺动腰杆，胯下发力，阳茎在玉龙体内小幅抽插。

玉龙低喘着，双臂勾住大圣的脖子，任粗壮的男根在自己小穴里捣弄，一下一下加了力道，进出的动作渐渐激烈。他知道自己这个小洞习惯了情交的滋味，早已淫浪不堪，被肉棒肏上一两百个回合就会发浪，吐出汁水来滋润小穴，然后他的师兄会更加肆意狂野地肏干他的小穴，那根又粗又长的肉棒周身布满虬结的青筋，样子狰狞可怖，又格外地坚挺持久，永远不知疲倦地在小穴里狂插猛捣，把所有的淫汁都榨出来，直至媚肉通红，甚至穴口都微微肿起来，才会在他体内泄出滚烫的浓精。

他对这一切是如此熟知，甚至能轻易回忆起过去任意一次交欢中的细节，那些连绵的呻吟和喘息，深陷入锦帛中的十指，湿红的印记……玉龙觉得师兄与自己无疑是亲密的，并且每一次缠绵过后，二人之间的亲昵会更深一层。可越是这样，他越是觉得远远不够。

这世上有没有一种盟约，可以让自己真正安心呢？

大圣看得出玉龙在深陷情欲之际有一丝分神，胯下动作随即放缓下来，笑道，“这时候还神游天外，是在怪我没有本事了。要不要我变几个分身出来，一道服侍你？”

玉龙轻喘道，“你就是拔一百根毫毛，我也能从一百零一个猴头里辨出你来。”

大圣手指抚上玉龙汗湿的鬓发，“那你告诉我，在想什么。”

玉龙放软了声音道，“想你为什么不多亲我。”

大圣望着玉龙微微泛红的俊美脸庞，低头吻了吻他的唇，道，“那我每干你一下，便亲你一口，这样总该够了。”

玉龙见大圣不再着意追问，而是耐下性子陪自己肉麻，羞愧之余不禁有些开心，脱口而出道，“师兄，你待我真好。”

大圣也不说破，只莞尔一笑道，“想要我多干你几下，直说就是，不必拐弯抹角。”

玉龙在大圣肩上咬了一口，低笑了一声，轻道，“我就爱同你拐弯抹角。”

大圣见玉龙笑得斯文，俊颜却尽显诱人风情，忍不住吻他的唇，下身随之激烈进犯，粗长的性器一次次在后穴中进出，越来越硬，越来越烫，如战场上常胜之枪，直捣黄龙。

“师兄……”玉龙身体软作一泓春水，湿亮的眼神熠熠如星，清逸的嗓音如涟漪轻荡，带着特有的情欲蛊惑气息，连昔年睥睨诸神的齐天大圣也不禁为之心神所系。“你，你这么硬，我受不了了。”

说是受不了，其实是快活得不行，深深的结合化去所有空虚难耐，连最瘙痒的地方都被干到，若大圣此时当真鸣金收兵，只怕这条小龙急得龙尾巴都要露出来。

大圣自然也知道玉龙此时是太过舒服，与自己撒个娇，便也调侃道，“没有这么硬的神兵利器，哪里敢和天龙较量。”嘴上逗他，胯下毫不松懈，自玉龙紧窒的后穴中抽出寸许，又狠狠抵进去，全根没入。

玉龙又忍不住叫了声师兄，后穴不自觉地缩紧，低软呻吟连绵不断。

大圣双手搓揉他挺翘的臀瓣，胯下稍稍放慢，力道仍是不减。“得了灵山化龙池里的灵气，似乎也不见你长进多少。”说着又吻住他，将玉龙不服气的呜呜低吟一齐吞入口中。

玉龙被他插得浑身发软，小穴湿透，连嘴都被堵住，一时无处发泄，情急之下十指化作龙爪，爪尖长甲深深陷入大圣的肩胛。

大圣乃是金钢之躯，龙爪虽利，也奈何他不得，仅在他肩头和背脊划出几道深深浅浅的红痕。只是玉龙这般情动失态也引得他起了性，低头自他的鬓角一路吻至脖颈，在锁骨上轻咬出浅印后，又在他胸前白玉般的肌肤上吮出一片红梅花海。

玉龙闭目喘息，觉得被师兄吻过之处无一不烫，那些亲吻如烙印一般深深刻入他魂。上身痴缠，彼此下身的交合也愈加激烈，大圣胯下硬邦邦的性器大抽大送，对准他体内敏感点不住猛顶，娇嫩的小穴哪里经得住肉棒这样狠肏，玉龙愈是竭力缩紧后穴，愈是被大圣强硬地掰开腿根往穴心里干，滚烫的阳具发了狠一般狠插猛捣，柱身上密布的青筋全都亢奋地暴突起来，早已湿淋淋的小穴更是淫汁四溅，穴口积了一圈白沫儿，淫靡得不成样子，肉棒捣弄小穴时，粘腻的水声不断，响得几乎盖过囊袋在臀肉上拍击的声音。

玉龙浑身大汗淋漓，彻底沉沦在情欲快感之中，整个人被干出了浪劲，小穴不知羞耻地吸着那根粗壮的男根舍不得放，手指在自己胸前乳粒上搓揉，喘道，“师兄，吃我这里。”

大圣见他吸得紧，便也放缓下来，顺着他的意思，低头含住他硬挺的红粒又吸又舔地吃了一阵，又附到他耳旁，悄声戏谑道，“你收了老孙的棒子，只给两颗甜果子可不够。”

玉龙正在兴头上，大圣这样故意磨蹭显然令他不满足，他勾住大圣脖子献上自己的唇，连舌尖都主动探入对方口中任其勾缠亵玩。大圣爱他唇齿间特有的清甜气味，不禁吻得更深，胯下坚硬如铁，强行捅开微微红肿的穴口，直插小洞深处。

玉龙浑身快活地轻颤着，前方性器直滴水，后穴中的汁水也越出越多，深处阵阵抽搐痉挛，已近高潮。

大圣低声问道，“快到了？”

玉龙含混地嗯了一声，喘道，“你陪我一起。”

大圣笑了笑，应道，“那你可得含住了。”说罢一气狠插了十数下，玉龙果然呻吟着泄了身，精水尽数喷溅在大圣小腹。他也随即松了精关，将浓精浇在玉龙体内。

玉龙粗喘着气，只觉得力软筋麻，短时间内再不能抵敌。他软软地靠在大圣身上平复呼吸，连话都说不出来。大圣替他擦了擦汗，小心地将疲软的性器拔出。玉龙只觉蓄在体内的精水一阵流动，不由惊叫一声，连忙伸手去捂，又哪里捂得住，汩汩白液自他指缝漏出，滴到身下的案桌上。

方才被情欲冲昏了头脑，说尽了羞人的话，做尽了羞人的事。眼下回过神来，玉龙见自己浑身吻痕，穴溢精水的模样，低着头，觉得自己简直没脸见师兄，扭身化作龙形，金光璨璨的小龙一个俯冲，蹿入旁边的清池中，窝在池底半天不起来。

大圣有些好笑，从容地清理了身体，取过袍子披上，赤脚来到池边，蹲下身问道，“红脸蛋褪下去了没有？”

池底一阵暗流搅动，半晌，小龙浮出水面，露出脑袋和一对前爪，游近大圣跟前，小爪子勾住大圣的衣角，小声道，“我没，没脸红。”

大圣哦了一声，又道，“那上岸坐会？我给你剥个桃子。”

小龙犹豫了会，慢吞吞地从池中爬出，甩了甩脑袋上的水，钻进大圣袖中。


	3. 三 欲赴婚礼 先让我亲

三 欲赴婚礼 先让我亲  
当晚玉龙夜宿山中，与大圣同寝。其实二人得了金身正果，终年无须睡眠。说是就寝，不过是一道窝在藤床上亲密叙话。直至次日天光乍现，二人才起身梳洗更衣。

龙王乃是天界司雨大神，逢家中娶亲这般大喜，自是广邀各方仙友神君。玉龙虽已皈依，仍是顾念旧情，与四海龙族互有来往。那位喜当新郎官的堂兄更是与他幼年一道长大，在同一条水塘里蹭过泥，也在同一朵云彩里打过架，年长后天各一方，情谊不减。而大圣与东海敖广龙王当了千年的近邻，又有昔日诸般渊源，也得了一张喜帖，同为座上贵宾。

玉龙挽起发髻，换了件银丝长袍，腰佩明月碧玉，衬得他越发俊美出尘。他穿戴停当，在铜镜里前前后后照得满意了，便兴冲冲地跑去给大圣出主意。

“穿这件，这件好。”玉龙翻出一件赤红色的虎纹锦袍，往大圣身上比划。

大圣不动声色地退了半步，道，“原来我今日是去抢亲？”

玉龙听了立马收起那件红袍，眉宇微皱，不满地望他，“你已经抢了我了。”

大圣笑道，“你哪里是我抢来的？明明是三媒六聘、堂堂正正娶进门的。”他见玉龙流露出不服气的神情，便伸臂大大咧咧地揽住他的肩膀，在他耳旁正色道，“我那件锁子甲，不是老丈人贴的陪嫁？”[注二]

玉龙瞪大了眼，双颊飞红，几乎恼羞成怒，“谁是你老丈人？”想了一会又道，“你当年从我四海抢去那么多宝贝，今日非得好好补偿不可。送我堂兄什么贺礼，可有准备好了？”

大圣作出一副绞尽脑汁的模样，“我同老龙王平辈论交，说老实话，他家那些个龙娃娃，我还真没怎么正眼瞧过……”说着不慌不忙地侧身闪过玉龙一掌，将他拦腰搂住，笑道，“我比你年长几百岁，莫说是叫我叔伯，就是叫一声‘大圣爷爷’，也不亏了你。”

玉龙横了他一眼，正欲反驳，忽见从洞外闯入一只黄毛小猴儿，奶声奶气地叫唤着“大圣爷爷”，踉跄扑来。大圣回转过身，尚未开腔，那小猴儿便伸出两条小胳膊，一把抱住他的腿，一叠声地说道，“大圣爷爷大圣爷爷，你是不是要出远门去了。你别走，陪我玩儿，陪我玩儿。”

这小猴儿名叫孙胖桃，生得圆墩可爱，深得大圣之宠。他弯腰抱起小猴儿，悄悄拔了根毫毛，变出一串指甲大的小桃子，挂在小猴儿脖子上，哄它高兴道，“我这次出门用不了多久，待你数清脖子上一共挂了几个桃子，大圣爷爷就回家了。”

胖桃摸了摸脖子上的串串，这才高兴起来，搂住大圣的脖子，在他脸上响亮地亲了一口。

好容易打发走了小猴儿，大圣继续逗自家师弟，“方才是我错了，你是我师弟，不能乱了辈分称谓。赶明儿我就让孩儿们都叫你‘玉龙爷爷’，你说这样是不是更合适些？”

玉龙脸上红一阵白一阵，终是忍无可忍，扑到他身上泼魔猢狲地骂了一通。大圣顺势张臂圈住他，细细地吻了半晌，才将对方安抚下来。

嗯，气得嘴唇都抖了，真是可爱。大圣心中暗道。

闹了好一会工夫，大圣最后还是穿了平日出门访友时的淡鹅黄袍子，勒一条云锦丝绦，轻装与玉龙同行。临行前自然也将早已备好的贺礼给玉龙过了目，乃是摘自花果山巅的一株红瑶玉芝。大圣得成正果后，山间万物感其真意，各自灵通，这玉芝已有八百年之龄，生得挺拔剔透，宛若如意之姿，端看体容便知非凡俗之物。

玉龙满意地点头，将礼盒交还给大圣，与他并肩一道往东海而去。一到海边，便即化作真龙原形，双瞳有神，长角威武，项系镇海明珠，白玉般的龙鳞周身裹着金色瑞光，气魄华美，有穿云之势。颀长龙尾横扫过海面，顷刻飞溅起万千碎玉，龙啸声共海浪长吟。

大圣善七十二变，见玉龙身姿俊秀，气吞烟波，当即暗念口诀，摇身也化作一条雄浑青龙，爪下生风，推波掀浪，追逐玉龙而去。

玉龙扭头见了，长啸一声，甩尾直入云霄。青龙很快追上了它，与它一道在云海中翻腾嬉戏，时而双尾交缠玩闹，时而挥爪相向，作势互斗，见了巡天的神兵神将路过，便悄悄躲在厚实的云彩之中，龙首相依，极是亲昵。

玩耍了一阵，二龙拨开重云，双双纵身跃入东海，激起千仞飞浪。

大圣在陆上无所不能，惟独不熟水性，一下水即刻变了回来，口念辟水诀。玉龙随在他身旁游弋，龙目中露出狡黠笑意，伸出一只前爪搭在大圣肩头。大圣以为他有话要说，便停下脚步，回转过身。冷不防硕大的龙头挨上来，凑近了亲他的唇。未待大圣退闪，玉龙便化作人形，唇舌犹自亲密无间，双手仍是搭在他的肩头。

大圣顺势搂住玉龙，只觉对方将一颗清凉的小珠子度入自己口中。虽然玉龙的舌尖抵入他口中交缠不休，迫得他无法继续念诵口诀，却也并不觉得水下如何难受，与在陆上全无二致。

此时玉龙骤然放开他，敏捷地退后几步，笑道，“这‘辟水珠’，你留着吧。”

大圣知道玉龙在自己面前脸皮薄，便是有宝物相赠，也总要绕几个弯。他作势想了想，道，“俗话说‘有借有还，再借不难’，更何况还有玉龙三太子的香吻奉送，万年难求。所以我看还是——”

玉龙咬牙，正欲再同大圣较劲，却听得远处传来几声欢呼，“是大圣和玉三太子来了！”几员赤头虾匆匆迎上前来，恭敬行礼道，“龙王已等候多时。”便簇拥着二人往水晶宫方向而去。

他二人一个是佛界战神，一个是八部天龙，都是东海恭迎的尊崇上宾，早在二人化作青白双龙翻云倒海时，龙宫便已有机敏的兵将禀告了龙王。众人等了半晌，迟迟不见二人踪影，心中不由纳罕。西海龙王敖闰虽是玉龙生父，然而他如今已是佛界天龙，不好再逆子孽畜地乱骂，也只能暗自腹诽。

二人携手踏进宫殿，大圣见在座宾客大都是熟面孔，二十八宿，四大天王，河汉群神，也就不加拘礼，只笑道，“让大家久等了。老龙啊，别介意。”

敖广满面红光地迎上来，连连摆手，“大圣说哪里话，咱们可是老邻居、老朋友了，”说着忙向他引见今日成婚的爱子。那新郎官样貌英武，却是个直肠子的实诚小伙，一开口就毕恭毕敬地叫了声孙大圣叔叔，玉龙在一旁听得险些笑破肚皮。

敖广也觉得这辈分有点乱七八糟，连忙转移话题，拉住玉龙的手道，“玉侄儿，大圣不是外人，你代我好好陪他，今日宾客众多，我怕照顾不周。”玉龙乖巧地点头应是。

大圣大方地一挥手，“老龙，你就不必与我客气了。这水晶宫我也熟，我与师弟四处逛一会儿。”

“大圣请便。”敖广拱拱手，又匆匆去招呼其他宾客，委实繁忙。

诸仙君见了大圣、玉龙，也纷纷上前搭话，有各路大会上隔三岔五见面的，有一别数百年今日重逢的，把盏各叙情谊。师兄弟二人与其闲聊一阵，玉龙想去瞧瞧宫里的婚庆布置，便给大圣递了个眼色，大圣会意，寻了个由头暂别一干旧友，与玉龙往长明殿后而去。

殿前喧嚣热闹，殿后出入的都是自己人，便清静得多。沿路张灯结彩，红绸绕梁，明珠闪烁，灵气氤氲，大圣赞道，“不愧是老龙，比起人间帝王娶亲，更见华贵不俗之相。”

玉龙问道，“你去过人间帝王家？”

大圣点点头，“有一回八戒来找我玩耍，闲来无事，去人间行走，在天竺国遇上国王大婚，乐得那呆子开怀大吃了三天。”

玉龙轻哼一声，佯作不悦道，“你们去人间寻欢作乐，也不叫上我。”

大圣笑道，“几百年前的旧事了，算起来那时我们尚未——嗯，相好。”

玉龙俊脸一红，“相什么好。”

“玉龙三太子如花似玉，自然是哪里都好。”

玉龙见四下无人，一把将笑眯眯的大圣推进身旁一处魁伟的红珊瑚丛中，双唇献上湿热的亲吻。大圣靠在高大的珊瑚上配合地回应，双臂收拢，将玉龙紧搂怀中。

直到把玉龙吻得双颊绯红，喘不过气来，大圣才松开他的唇舌，同时不忘度一口清气给他。堂堂天龙自然不会因为亲个嘴就气短得晕过去，给他度气不过是小小的调戏罢了。

玉龙渐渐平复了呼吸，抬眼望着大圣，眼神中满是爱慕眷恋之意。

大圣微笑问他，“怎么了。”

玉龙伏在他肩上，摇头不语。

当年玉龙暗地里心仪自己这个大师兄，又深知他素来光风霁月，全无红尘俗念，万般无奈彷徨之下，只能施展缠字诀，又破罐子破摔地使了些手段。因而最后虽然得偿所愿，内心深处却总留有几分不安，生怕对方看轻了自己。

大圣生就一颗玲珑心，很多事玉龙虽未说与他听，心底也有八九分明白。见他又陷入心里头那些小心思当中，便悄声在玉龙耳旁道，“今日你堂兄大喜，不如我们也来锦上添花一番。”

注二：大圣闹龙宫时，得东海定海神针，北海藕丝步云履，西海锁子黄金甲，南海凤翅紫金冠。


	4. 四 败人雅兴 即动刀兵

四 败人雅兴 即动刀兵  
珊瑚丛上缠绕着几朵精致的绸花，用红绸缎扎成。玉龙信手扯下一朵，别在大圣胸口，嘴角微扬，“锦上添花。”

大圣低头瞧了瞧胸口的红花，笑道，“我扮新郎官可不像。”

玉龙横了他一眼，眼神中却也满是笑意，“老猴儿，你当然扮不像了。我小时在宫里扮新郎，要多俊有多俊，龙女们都抢着做我的新娘子。”

大圣仿佛恍然大悟，道，“难怪你之前要我来抢亲。”

玉龙故作矜持，“像你这样无事生非的猴头，就是来抢我，我也不会同你走的。”

大圣见玉龙神情倨傲，剑眉星目，唇边浅笑轻佻，比之枕边羞涩更有别种不同风情，不禁倾身拥吻，玉龙双手抵住他肩头，状似推搡，却是敛眸相就，唇齿间千般宛转缠绵。

吻了一阵，玉龙理了理内息，望着大圣道，“你是哪里来的泼魔，这等欺我。”

那是他与大圣在人间头一遭正经相见，说的第一句话。

大圣显然也回想到昔年二人在鹰愁涧那场稀里糊涂的恶斗，莞尔一笑，“管什么哪里不哪里，只还我马来。”答的也是自己当时的回话。

玉龙也笑了，放低声音道，“马是没了，把我自个儿赔给你，成不成？”

大圣作势在他腰眼里捏了一把，叹道，“这么小一条泥鳅儿，身上也没几两肉。唉，罢了，我吃点亏，将就抵过。”

当年二人斗架，叫骂得凶了，大圣便损他是泥鳅儿。后来成了特别场合的悄悄话，听来倒比什么心肝宝贝都亲昵些。玉龙有时唤他泼魔，也是一般道理。

二人温存片刻，又一路信步闲逛，说些仙佛轶事，修为境界；西行时共度的苦难磨折，如今也不过是谈笑间只言片语的调剂。

不多时，二人回至热闹的前殿，长袖歌舞，丝弦悦耳。大圣与玉龙邻席而坐，享用席上佳酿美食。龙宫素知晓猴王爱桃，因而他桌上的仙桃布了满满一盘，比别桌都多。

玉龙见他吃得高兴，也开开心心地剥了一只作陪，顺口说道，“天蓬师兄怎么还不来。”

大圣笑道，“四大部洲佛事众多，他多半要先在别家吃得够本，再赶来这里。”

二人正说着话，便望见金童玉女将新人迎入殿来。那新娘子乃是花仙，生得端庄秀美，双袖轻挥，幻化出百花缭乱，纷纷扬扬。众宾客一齐叫好，嬉笑着争抢群花，以沾喜气。

大圣随手一捞，接住一朵碗口大的玉色莲花，定睛细看，赞道，“好一朵云秀佛莲。”伸手递给玉龙，“拿着。”

虽是借花献佛，然而玉龙头一回收到大圣亲手相赠之花，仍是一颗心怦怦直跳，将那朵佛莲捧在手中，面上平静道，“给我作什么。”

大圣笑了笑，“败火、安神。”

玉龙蓦地想起，方才自己心中欢喜，一时间得意忘形，在水晶桥畔无人处对大圣动手动脚，还说了些风话。这不，被他此时拿来挤兑自己了。登时脸上红得火烧似的，别过头去，自斟了一盏酒，一饮而尽。

席间众仙觥筹交错，个个喜笑颜开。满殿玉液泼香，珍馐百味。大圣量窄，与众人干了一二十杯后，渐觉微醺，便不再多饮，顺手又抓了只桃子，靠在椅背上懒懒地啃。

不远处，玉龙端着酒杯与四海龙族相互比拼，喝得双颊通红又不愿服输，众仙在一旁喝彩叫好，热闹盈天。大圣望着人群中那个俊秀挺拔的身影，微微一笑，余光瞥见殿外似乎有人影匆匆走动，不由暗道，风风火火地，闹的是哪一出？

忽然殿外金钟大响，喧嚷不止，四五员青壳蟹卒倒提长枪，跌跌撞撞地闯入大殿，口中大叫“不好了”。敖广龙王见这一干小卒衣衫不整，神情慌张，心下不悦，道，“这样慌乱成何体统，扰殿上贵客们的雅兴。”

当头的那蟹卒顾不得告罪行礼，粗喘着气，道，“大王，十、十三太子没了！”

龙王脸色大变，几步抢至蟹卒近前，厉声追问道，“你说什么？”

蟹卒惨白着脸，答道，“刚才十三太子带着我们在海边巡逻，忽然飞来一只金翅巨雕，二话没说，一口就把十三太子给……给吞了，它还说……不过瘾，这就要再来，将咱们东海水族吃个干净。”

殿上众人将龙王与蟹卒的交谈都听了去，一时大哗。金翅雕乃是上古神鸟，以龙为食，云程九万，神翼刚猛。昔年西行路上也曾设局擒捉唐僧师徒，后受困于如来法力，在他身旁做了护法，长居灵山。怎么会突然间到东海杀生？

眼看剧变横生，喜宴生生腰斩，众宾客自然不甘作壁上观，纷纷请战。东海众多虾兵蟹将更是乱成一锅粥，慌得团团转。

玉龙原本陪在新人身边说话，听得堂弟无端殒命的惨闻，又亲见此时乱相，一时五内俱焚，几乎将银牙咬碎，再无暇多想，抽出长剑，只身便欲往殿门外闯去。

原本半眯着眼懒洋洋靠在椅背上的大圣忽然起身，随口吐出一枚桃核，长臂一扬，周身光霞大作，已然恢复了本尊猴相，头戴紫金冠，身贯黄金甲，腰系蓝田带，足踏步云履，目含金光，面容沉着，手执如意金箍棒挡在玉龙身前，声音亮如钟磬，“别慌。”

殿内众人稍感安心，无论是昔年性刚气傲大闹天宫的孤胆狂徒，还是如今镇守佛界的斗战胜佛，这一身光华的战神之姿，千万年来威名不减。龙王仿佛寻着了主心骨，匆匆上前，悲怆颤声道，“大圣，你可要为小龙做主！”

大圣点头道，“我去看看。”

众人一拥围上，纷纷道，“大圣，我们也去。”

“金翅雕是我释教护法，我先去瞧一瞧究竟，”大圣笑道，“大家且放宽心，再喝一会酒，我去去就来。”顿了顿又道，“八部天龙为我掠阵。”  
玉龙重重点头，肃然道，“但凭师兄吩咐。”

二人并肩出了水晶宫，破开水浪，一路赶往海边。大圣道，“你现个真身，引那扁毛过来。”玉龙依言化作金鳞长龙，轻舒利爪，在海边只作闲望。不多时，一阵厉风袭来，一只金翅大鸟自天而降，长喙直取龙首。玉龙反应敏捷，一个回闪避开锋芒，长尾一甩，钻入海底。

那厢大圣立在半空云端，显出法天象地的身量，头如泰山，眼如日月，手中如意铁棒亦随之伸出万丈之长，上抵三十三天，下至十八层地狱，金光烁烁地竖在海中。只听那斗战佛威风凛凛地高声喝道，“大鹏金翅雕何在？”

海上巨鸟一声怪鸣，口吐人言道，“又是你这爱搅局的泼猴头。”说着双翼一挥，海风陡起，直卷起万重巨浪，突袭大圣。

风浪之势凌厉，大圣却昂首挺立，岿然不动。原来他昔年西行伏魔时，曾获灵吉菩萨相赠一颗定风丹，常年随身携带，故此诸般飓风俱不能奈何他。

大圣道，“你不在如来佛祖身边护法，来东海做什么？滥伤龙族性命，又是一番大罪业。”

金翅雕恨恨道，“我本就吃龙，在灵山茹素几千年，怎么受得了？趁如来近日在灵鹫洞里静思，溜下界来开荤。”

万顷碧波中，玉龙自海底跃出，显出八部天龙的法相，须垂玉线，口喷白电，金鳞周身瑞云万朵，盘旋缠绕上如意神铁，对金翅雕怒斥道，“你这业畜伤我兄弟性命，今番岂能饶你？趁早皈正，回灵山向佛祖请罪！”

金翅雕大笑，“你这小龙，还不够我腹中一餐之份，也敢出言教训我。”爪下生风，疾疾便来抓玉龙首级。

玉龙脑袋一偏，堪堪闪过，腾空翱翔，与金翅雕战在一处。只是这神鸟乃是龙族天生相克之敌，纵然玉龙神勇无畏，相持了十来回合，便已颇觉吃力。

大圣西行时与其交过手，知晓此雕功力深厚，玉龙绝无法与其相抗。只是师弟乍失亲人，须出一出心中恶气，方解郁结，便由他先行去斗。此时见玉龙左支右绌，险象环生，单手擎铁棒挡下神鸟双翼一击，道，“让我来会他。”

玉龙不服，“我们两个斗他一个，就算是倚多为胜，又有何不可？”

大圣将他拨到身后，道，“你已受伤。”又朗声对金翅雕道，“有狠招尽管使出来，让我领教领教你这些年在灵山修行的长进。”

金翅雕冷笑道，“猢狲，你也不是我对手。当年你若不是把如来搬来救场，你们师徒几个早被我一股脑儿吃下肚去。”说着一声长啸，扇开两翅便携狂风巨浪来卷大圣。

大圣艺高胆大，毫不畏惧，双手擎铁棒相迎。他本就是太乙金仙成佛，兼又悟性非凡，伶俐过人，千年来修为大是精进，比之大闹天宫时的法力更上一层境界。金翅雕前迎后架，凶悍相抵，双方战得翻江倒海，星月无光。

东海中的宾客神仙得了传信，俱都出海遥观。众人虽然心存相助大圣之念，却苦于双方斗得正酣，难有他人插手之隙。回想昔年观战显圣二郎力敌猴王时，个个跃跃欲试助小圣擒拿猴王；而今观战，却是要助那斗战佛美猴王得成此功果，真此一时彼一时也。


	5. 五 并肩偕战 佛道双英

五 并肩偕战 佛道双英  
那金翅雕见来者众多，也不恋战，转身扇了两扇，破云而去。大圣收了法天象地的神通，纵云紧随不舍。金翅雕双翼一扇便有九万里，大圣筋斗云虽快，一时也追赶不及。这一追一赶，须臾间已翻过不知多少山河国界。

大圣追了半晌，心中正暗自焦躁，但见前方有一阵狂风推着云雾而来，他火眼金睛一望，当即大喜，高声道，“显圣大哥，助我拦住此畜！”[注三]

云头上遥遥送来一声答应，“好！”

惊风浓雾踊跃之处，有一神君身姿俊伟，手执三尖两刃神锋，当途而立，利刃直指巨鸟，喝道，“哪里走？”

金翅雕猛地铩翅，掠至神君近前，怪声怪气地叫道，“又是个不识趣的后生！”伸头便要咬。

神君长锋直刺，怎料巨鸟周身羽翼竟有如金刚打造一般，刀枪不入。当下纵身一跃，取腰胯间的金弓，安上银弹，搭弩张弓，银弹纵狂风之势，急攻巨鸟眼目。

那金翅雕闪得灵敏，继而借势反击，力沉迅猛，双翼送出金光，竟逼得神君连退三步。

神君见识到巨鸟法力，不禁赞了一句，“好家伙！”

此时大圣驾云而至，也不多话，提棒照头就打。神君抢步上前，长枪所向，左挡右架，与大圣配合无间。愈是强敌当前，愈现英雄奋怒精神，猴王刚猛，神君英勇，以二敌一，渐渐占了上风。

金翅雕见状，当即口念咒语，身形愈伟，几乎遮天蔽日，暗压压地欺下来。大圣与神君亦抖擞神威，摇身一变，变作万丈之躯。这个紧握如意神铁棒，目运金光万斗，咨牙俫嘴，身着金甲黄袍，有如泰山巅峰；那个手执三尖两刃枪，仪容清俊沉毅，不怒自威，一领鹅黄劲装，恰似擎天巨柱。一个铁棒飞腾如龙，一个利刃锐似虎狼，互为守备，招招取巨鸟要害，转瞬间便已战过百余回合。

这一番连绵恶斗，久持不下，双方俱是愈战愈骁勇，直杀得云海波浑，雾罩日月，佛光普照天界，寒气冲盈九霄。此交战之地距离南天门不远，早已惊动玉帝，他心中暗自叹道，这猴头成了佛，仍是没个消停，这回竟连我那甥儿也一道卷了进去。思忖片刻，便即遣出天兵神将，幔住空中，布下层层天罗地网，伺机助力。

金翅雕自恃法力，全不将这一干小兵小卒放在眼里。然而被这两个大神通的拖在此地，也非长久之计。想到这节，它转身虚晃一招，便欲脱身。大圣觑得真切，铁棒一挑，正中它腹部柔软罩门处，巨鸟一声哀号，登时攻势大乱。

神君并大圣正待上前，趁势夹击，却闻听远处高声喝喊道，“斗战胜佛、显圣真君且住！”一阵香风刮来，来者乃是西天大雷音寺如来座前八金刚，为首紫贤金刚道，“二位，我等领佛旨在此，特来将大鹏金翅护法带回灵山，听候佛老处置。”说着从怀中取出一口拇指大小的金色罩钟，掷往半空，小钟顷刻化成巨大之形，放出万道霞光，将金翅雕收入钟里。罩钟复又恢复成拇指一般大小，被金刚收去。

此时大圣与真君也各自收了神通，恢复本相，与八金刚一一见礼。大圣余怒未消，只道，“好，好，我也一道回灵山，听听如来怎生处置自己看管不力之罪。”

紫贤金刚道，“斗战佛且息冲冠之怒，东海十三太子乃是命里当有此劫。”一旁大神金刚将一只羊脂小瓶递给大圣，“八部天龙广力菩萨为金翅护法金光所伤，此为疗伤之药，服下后静养七七四十九日，可保痊愈。”

大圣接过药瓶，面色稍霁，唱了个喏道，“多谢。”

八金刚大事既了，当下辞别道，“如此我等便回去复命。”

大圣目送八金刚摄祥云香风远去，这才转身对身旁真君道，“不愧是显圣真君，多日不见，长枪依旧锋锐如初。”

真君道，“不愧是齐天大圣，总有这样难缠的劲敌。”二人相顾之下，一齐大笑。一别百余年，又经一场并肩激战之后，这才正经相见。

此时奉玉帝之命布下阵局的巨灵神将也上前厮见，三人彼此寒暄几句，叙了交情。交战既已化解，巨灵神也即告辞回天庭交旨不提。  
真君收了神兵，理了理顶上三山飞凤帽，正了正腰间团花碧玉带，向大圣问道，“我拔刀助你打了这么个糊涂仗，做兄弟的是不是该分说明白？”

大圣便将东海之事一一说来。真君惊讶道，“幸好你在，否则席间无一个是他对手，定酿成大祸。他是灵山护法，龙族是司雨天神，若是弄得仙佛两界不睦，生了嫌隙，只怕难以收场。”

大圣深以为然，道，“这厮委实厉害，若不是有兄长助力，我也独木难支。”

真君笑道，“我前几日到玉泉山拜会恩师，今日驾云而归，赶巧遇上。方才打成那样，旁人还道你我一并大闹天宫了。”

二人又说笑一番，大圣道，“大哥，我师弟有伤在身，须得先走一步。过两日将哪吒叫来，我们兄弟一起喝酒。”

真君叹道，“那一个也是不省心的，前阵在赤峰山吃了些苦头，最近几月都在我灌江莲池中静养。待他痊愈，我捎信给你。”

大圣应下，与真君告辞互别，纵云赶回东海。龙宫喜事已歇，宾客散去，只余几个亲近的水族在东海龙王身边宽慰。

龙王早得了探子的报讯，得知金翅雕已被擒，龙族太平得保。见大圣归来，忙上前拱手致谢，感激涕零。然而思及惨死的孩儿，又不禁老泪纵横。

大圣拍他肩道，“老龙，众生有劫，各自缘法。那厮回到灵山，如来也一定会有重责，告慰你那孩儿。”

龙王默然点头，垂泪不止。

大圣又问道，“我那玉龙师弟呢？”

龙王拭了拭泪，强打精神道，“玉侄儿受伤晕厥过去了，在后面休息，我带大圣前去。”

大圣摆手道，“不必，我找得着路。老龙，心伤则身伤，你且节哀。”别过龙王，他一径往后院而去，半路上拦了一条红嘴鱼问明玉龙的方位，片刻已至其房门口。

房门半掩，窗户也开了一半，只见医官坐在床头把脉，挡去玉龙大半身体，瞧不真切。他那一众亲戚候在房外，又焦心，又不敢高声说话，急得直打转。有个别眼尖的瞧见大圣赶到，便纷纷迎上前去叙长问短。大圣此时也无暇寒暄言笑，只道，“众位不必发愁，我带来灵丹，包他伤势无碍。”

他脚步匆匆进入房内，医官闻声慌忙起身，将其让至床前细看。但见玉龙面如金纸，呼吸微弱，自大圣与他相识以来，从未见他这般憔悴可怜，一时有些心疼，从怀中摸得了那羊脂小瓶，倒出一枚金丹，丹丸不过半个指甲大小，浑圆莹润，隐隐透着光亮。只片刻工夫，房内便已香气四溢。

大圣将药丸安入玉龙口中，金丹入口即化，不久便血脉和动，气息平稳。又过了半柱香时间，玉龙脸色稍有好转，只是迟迟不醒，有如沉睡一般。大圣皱眉道，“料想金刚不敢诓我，此药当是对症，怎么却不见灵验？”

那医官在旁思忖一阵，壮着胆子进言道，“金丹主内，须得一大法力者以清气度之，方能生效。”

大圣暗道，是了，当年在乌鸡国用老官儿的丹药救那国王，也是这般。当即俯身低头，把个雷公嘴噙住玉龙双唇，轻送一口气。清气下入咽喉，过重楼，转明堂，径至丹田，又从涌泉而返。须臾，玉龙已然气聚神回，明目微启，第一眼便望见大圣，轻轻叫了一声，“师兄！”

大圣笑道，“总算捡回小命。”此时敖广、敖闰两位龙王进了房内，宽慰玉龙，拜谢大圣，不一而足。门外众人见玉龙化险为夷，便也都放下心来，各自散去。

终究玉龙大伤初愈，须妥善息养，二龙王也不久逗留，又与大圣说了几句，便率医官、仆从众人离去，房内一时只余大圣与玉龙师兄弟二人。

玉龙方才已听父亲述说大圣如何勇退恶敌，得丹药，度清气，救活自己，只是大圣与金翅雕的一番英勇搏斗乃是在九天之上，龙族也知之不详，玉龙只觉自己错过良多，便央大圣细述前事。横竖闲着作陪，大圣便一五一十地都说与他听。

听到最后，玉龙一把扯住他袖子，睁大眼睛道，“你怎么，怎么能当着那么多人的面……”

大圣镇定道，“当时一心救你，哪有心思纠缠什么勾当？救人是十万火急之事，旁人看便看了。”

玉龙自然是不愿让他俩的好事传得人尽皆知，平白生出事端。然而见大圣光明磊落，不谈风月的坦荡神情，心底又有些酸涩涩地不是滋味。

大圣将他明眸中的黯然神色看在眼中，叹了口气，倾下身贴上他的唇。正如他自己所言，方才口唇相触只为救人，此时的亲吻带着难得的温柔体恤，才是真正的辗转缠绵。

只听他在玉龙耳旁轻声道，“显圣兄长常说他家那个不省心，从前我还笑话他二人，如今看来，自家也是一样。”

虽然只字未曾宽慰，却比世间什么花哨的言辞都更教人安心。玉龙心潭里那些酸意顷刻消融，满满的都是甜蜜，悄悄将透红的双颊埋入对方肩窝。

注三：原著中未叙杨戬全名，仅称“二郎显圣真君”，大圣称其为“显圣大哥”、“兄长”。故文中沿袭原著相关说法，以真君代名。


	6. 六 不如归去 回家成亲

六 不如归去 回家成亲  
大圣又道，“据金刚所言，服药后须静养七七四十九日。你想留在这龙宫，还是回山住？孩儿们虽然闹腾些，但大都活泼乖巧，可以陪你解闷。”

玉龙原先以为他说的“回山”是指回灵山，后来愈听愈不对，竟是要自己随他到花果山居住养伤，不由怔了怔，道，“去你那儿？”

大圣笑道，“他处虽好，却不是家。”

玉龙俊脸微红，“哪有这话？我龙族擎天架海，镇脊司钟，从没听说过住在深山里的。”

大圣故意正色道，“我在水帘洞里给你隔了专门的澡堂子，后山还有任你玩耍的溪涧河谷，怎么不是家了。”

玉龙心中一时掀起波澜。他少时被家中告作“逆子”，如今四海龙族与他亲近，不过因为他得了功业，修了金身，彼此心照不宣；如今长居西方佛境，修身参悟，却也终非故土。此时听得大圣轻描淡写一席话，心潮澎湃，竟几乎落下泪来。

他的师兄，好似天地间最尖锐的锋芒，总是直指自己心底最柔软的地方；又像是世上最坚固的铠甲，用他不轻易示人的体贴入微，严实地将自己护在其中。

倘若自己还能拥有家，一定是在他的身旁。

有君如此，便是山海之盟。

玉龙垂眸敛目，掩去眼角泪星，轻咳了一声，道，“我若是，若是想留在龙宫，那你呢？你那些孩儿们都会惦记你。”他这是试探之辞，想着大圣若疼他，自必说那我也留下陪你。

哪知大圣点头道，“说得是。所以我这就要回去了，你若留下，我就变个分身给你，就坐这床沿边上。什么时候想我了，就看一会儿。”

玉龙脱口道，“谁说我想留下了？”

大圣含笑看他。玉龙回望着他，认真道，“我同你一道回去。”说完这句话，他忽然觉得心中豁然开朗，那些阴晦的沟壑角落也一并亮堂起来，脸上也不自觉地露出笑容，重复了一遍道，“我同你一道回去，一刻也不挨了。”说罢掀了被子就翻身下床。

他虽全身酸软，法力折损，然而金丹毕竟灵验非凡，此时下地行走已无大碍。二人便即向龙王辞行，携手一径返回花果山。

甫一回山，二人便被眼尖的小猴儿们远远地瞧见，一拥而上，爬的爬，搂的搂，片刻工夫，玉龙身上便挂了六七只小猴儿，大圣身上挂得更多，连颈脖子上都吊了一只。这个要大圣带他们操练，那个要陪玩耍摘桃，直闹得不可开交。

然而大圣是猴里的精怪，山里的尊主，哪还有他哄不好的？三两句就安抚了众孩儿，先将玉龙带至后山溪涧，“你安分在这里养伤，切莫胡闹。七七四十九日，一日都不可少。”

玉龙满口答应，摇身一变，化作胳膊粗的一条小龙跃入溪中，蹿上跳下，嬉水不止。大圣蹲在溪旁道，“都说猢狲没坐性，你怎么比我还来劲了。”

玉龙开心地用尾巴拍击出水花儿，双眼亮晶晶地说道，“入乡随俗。”

大圣调侃道，“哦，肯跟我姓孙了？”

玉龙从口中喷出一道细长水柱，直射大圣面门，随后长尾一甩，也不敢看水柱射准了没有，转身潜入溪底，再不出声了。

山中岁月长，一晃过了月余，玉龙无忧无虑，潜心休养。起先几日不大有精神，一直窝在水底，待身体渐渐好转，日子也越过越舒心起来。每日均有猴儿送来上好的新鲜水果，任他享用。有时一干小猴儿眼巴巴地央求他泼出几道水花儿玩，或是在泉溪中打一会水仗，他也大方配合。

不过由于养伤为先，大圣建议玉龙这四十九日内都显以龙形，不急着变回俊俏后生。而他本人除了每日例行的点卯操练，其余时光也清闲得很，便也总来相陪。偏生这两个都是坐不住，学不来人家花前月下喁喁低语，索性就一道在水中嬉戏。大圣自得了玉龙前度所赠的辟水珠，如今即便潜入深洋大海，也是自由自在。

玉龙在泉溪中现作七尺余长的小龙，大圣就变作一只稚气未脱的小奶猴，骑着小龙乘风破浪，逗鱼戏虾。只是玉龙身体未愈，不宜疲惫，玩耍了一会便须歇息，他就去附近树上摘来果子，与小龙分着吃。

不觉已到第四十九日上，玉龙早晨吃了六枚水漉漉的蜜桃，在水里游得厌烦了，便同大圣商量上岸。大圣见他身体确已大好，便从耳中掣出如意棒，迎风一幌，片刻变成数十丈高，斗来粗细，直直地立在地上，给玉龙攀着玩。

玉龙跃出水面，洒下碎玉万斛如雪散，龙鳞在阳光下金光熠熠，爪下瑞云升腾，长身盘上铁棒，几下便攀至顶端，舒服地甩了甩尾巴。

大圣也不急着变回来，仍旧是小奶猴的模样，背靠如意铁棒，盘腿而坐，摇晃着脑袋，不时在身上抓一把。

玉龙自高而下俯视他，问道，“做什么呢？”

大圣答曰，“晒毛。”

玉龙忍不住笑出声来，难得见自家这位师兄显出这般无害的模样，一时起了戏弄之心，龙尾轻摇，默念口诀，自一旁溪中引了数道水流来浇他。

细长水柱从天而降，大圣侧身犹避之不及，胳膊上的毫毛尽数湿透。他站起身，变回了本尊，仰头望着铁棒顶上那条作怪的小龙，道，“泥鳅儿，闹什么。”

小龙长长的尾巴得意地甩来甩去，“玩。”

大圣身形敏捷，几下便攀上铁棒顶端，小龙亲热地挨上来，脑袋轻蹭他手上潮湿的毫毛。大圣顺着他的鳞片轻抚背脊，道，“再忍一会，明日痊愈，就可化作人形了。”

小龙问道，“我变作人时的样貌俊么？”

大圣道，“俊得很。”又道，“再胡来，就用瞌睡虫治你了。你想睡上一整天么？”

小龙半趴着，下巴搁在爪子上，神情有些恹恹地。他不想被大圣当山里的小猴儿们一般管教，然而又知道对方吃软不吃硬，一时也没奈何，只得应了。

大圣见他点了头，这才顺着杆子一溜儿到底，显了人形浸在清泉里泡澡。泉水清冽，鸟鸣山幽，兼有和煦微风吹面不寒，舒适闲逸，大圣倚着一处巨石，不觉敛了心神，阖目小憩。

不知过了多久，大圣忽觉背后有人，缓缓睁眼，有熟悉的体温贴上来，修长白皙的双臂自后方环住他的脖子，手指轻轻抚上他健壮胸膛。

大圣微转过头，“不是让你好好盘着棒子，明日再变人。”

耳旁那人故意轻呵了口气，低笑声诱惑入骨，“你不是还有根棒子么。”

大圣笑道，“你倒打探得清楚。”

玉龙听他口风似有松动，心中暗喜，俊颜上笑容愈盛，暧昧软语道，“这是自然。知己知彼，方能百战不殆。”说着便得寸进尺，右手缓慢往下，径直深入水中，去探那“另一根棒子”。

大圣伸手一捞，抄住玉龙之手，按在自己胯下，道，“‘百战’约摸是有过了，只是这当中你胜过一场半场么？”

玉龙手指触及那根伟物，脸颊微红，轻轻哼了一声，手腕一扭挣脱开来，自大圣身后游至前方，正面迎敌，深深地吻上对方。

双方久未亲热，唇齿间一时难舍难分。玉龙吻得动了情，修长的双腿自觉分开，勾住大圣腰间，下身忍不住在对方胯下轻轻碾动，正是求欢的情态。大圣双手托住他的臀瓣，将他搂得紧些，道，“就等不得明日？”

“等不得，”玉龙赤裸的肌肤轻蹭他胸前，轻声道，“现下就要。”

大圣道，“你刚恢复，不宜泄出精元。”

玉龙下面挨着那根棒子，感觉到渐渐硬挺胀大的轮廓，想到过去此物在自己穴里杵弄时的诸般销魂滋味，哪里还忍得下去，大着胆子出言挑衅道，“老猴儿，你莫不是上了年纪，体虚精亏，肏不动我了。”

大圣虽已证金身，内里仍是当年那副铁骨，只吃不得人急他，当下抱了玉龙自溪中起身，几步移至数十丈高的如意神针近前，示意玉龙伸直双臂，迎面环抱住铁棒，又变出软索来，将他手足捆起，道，“若不是当年习得降龙伏虎的手段，还真治不住你。”

玉龙喘道，“哦，你要如何降我？”

大圣在他臀上拍了一记，又缓缓揉捏，故意道，“绑起来干一顿，再不服管的也老实了。”

玉龙被他摸得连臀尖都发烫，不自觉地呻吟出声，前方性器贴着冰凉的铁棒，反倒炽热硬挺起来。他在情事中缠人得很，常要师兄将他整个儿搂着才得满足，如今被捆成这样，又背朝对方，瞧不见他怎么弄自己，只觉浑身不痛快，徒劳挣扎了几下，却哪里挣得脱，不由开口道，“你别……别捆着我。”

大圣低笑道，“你不是就爱要棒子，这就让你怀里抱一根，小洞里插一根，不是天大的美事？”一面又轻轻地吻他脸庞。

玉龙小声道，“我、我不要了。”

大圣继续逗他，“两根都不要了？”

玉龙赌气似的瞪了他一眼，支吾了片刻，红着脸道，“只要你的。”

大圣笑了笑，“小泥鳅今天倒乖。”

玉龙只觉臀间有异物抵上，挑逗地在穴口轻磨试探，身子登时软了，却又气得不行，“不是这一根！”


	7. 七 西瓜蜜桃 一世英名

七 西瓜蜜桃 一世英名  
大圣在他耳旁轻笑道，“不是你指名道姓要我这根，哪里错了？”

玉龙穴口敏感，被他弄得瘙痒难耐，低喘道，“泼魔老猴儿，没有你这样欺人的，快把尾巴收起来。”

大圣手掌滑过他的腰际，道，“瞧你小腰扭得这样厉害，还以为你很喜欢。”

“谁稀罕你的猴儿尾巴。”玉龙嘴硬道。

大圣笑道，“是啊，我的猴儿尾巴是没什么了不起，玉龙三太子，不如让我见识见识你威风抖擞的龙尾如何？”说着双手在他臀上拍了几记，声音响亮，饱满圆润的两瓣臀肉轻颤，粉嫩肌肤即刻通红一片。大圣的手掌又自玉龙臀间一路摸上尾椎，指腹轻揉。

玉龙脸红道，“你怎么老爱打我屁股，我、我不是小孩儿了。”

他脸上愈是云蒸霞蔚，大圣愈觉得他可爱，边揉他臀肉边道，“不是打，是疼你。你这里像熟透的蜜桃一样，我们猴儿最爱吃桃，你又不是不知道。”

玉龙道，“那你以前亲我那里，是……是在啃桃？”

“又香又嫩，为什么不啃？”大圣手指伸向他股间，按了按穴口，放低声音道，“缝里还有甜汁儿，我们山上最好的桃子都没有你这么多水。”

玉龙经不住猴王这么露骨的挑逗，口中低低呻吟，胸膛紧贴着铁棒，胯下直挺的性器也夹在小腹与铁棒之间，不由自主地小幅蹭动。大圣自后方打量师弟情欲勃发的模样，在他脖子上轻咬一口，道，“看来确是不能再这样捆你，把我的棒子都弄湿了。”

说罢收了神通，给玉龙松绑。玉龙低头见自己光天化日之下赤身露体，胯下性器高耸的模样，只觉太过不堪，羞愧之下，便欲变回龙身，往溪涧里躲一躲。怎料大圣眼疾手快，打断了他的法术，握住他的手腕道，“怎么，要把我独个儿晾在这了。”

玉龙抬眼望大圣，虽一样光着膀子，却是高大健朗，宽背窄腰，怎么看怎么入眼，一时脸更红了，偏又被他抓住，变化不得，无计可施之下，只得扑到他身上，双臂抱紧对方，脸颊埋在他肩窝，自暴自弃地说道，“丢不起这个人了。”

大圣将他抱了个满怀，笑道，“哪有此事，我说了你俊得很。”又在他耳朵上亲了亲，道，“就是勾引人的功夫还不到家，总是勾不到一半就把自己给羞跑了。”

“我……”玉龙一时语塞，抬起头来，泄愤似的在他嘴上咬了口，“我这才不是勾引！是你惫懒，只想吃现成的。”

“我还懒？你这小泥鳅这么容易害羞，后面不都还是我的事儿。”大圣轻抚玉龙光滑的后背，道，“好，那今天做哥哥的勤快些，多卖力，让你更快活。”

说着伸手一指，在身旁变出一张石榻，铺了厚厚的锦缎。大圣抱起玉龙，将其横卧在榻上，自己也覆了上去，一点点吻他情动发烫的肌肤。玉龙俯趴着，任对方从自己肩头顺着背脊一直往下，嘴唇触及臀瓣时，他想起方才师兄所言，不知何故，羞得说不出话来，只心里默默想道，我若是一只桃子，整个儿囫囵给你吃了，倒也好得很。

正自想着，冷不防臀肉上被咬了一口，只听背后大圣笑道，“仙桃诱人，留个红印更妙。”

玉龙又羞又恼，赌气道，“不给你碰了。”

“桃子入了猴儿的眼，哪还有再要回去的？小师弟，你讲讲道理。”

“我不和泼魔讲道理。”

大圣不以为忤，仍是笑容满面，“哦，玉龙三太子好霸气啊。”说着将玉龙扳了个身儿，让他跨骑在自己身上，“如今天上地下还敢和我叫板的，可不算多了。”

玉龙垂下散乱长发，眸闪光华，原想说些慷慨的英雄话语，然而此时臀间被那猴王的性器抵着，弄得他不上不下，几无喘息余地；再观大圣，舒舒服服地躺在榻上，双臂枕着头，一副静候玉龙大展神威的架势。

玉龙见他这副意态，不由气道，“你方才不是还说要勤快卖力些。”

“起先是如此，后来你不是让我不要碰了？”

堂堂美猴王什么时候这样顺从听话过，摆明了是故意难为自己。玉龙在心里暗骂，这泼魔老猴儿，就是爱看自己服软，真是坏到家了。

他俯身在大圣脸上亲了一口，道，“不让你碰，我自己来。”

大圣不怕他耍心眼，欣然道，“就等你这句话。”

玉龙想了想又道，“那你不要用其他东西来欺负我了。”

大圣道，“老孙出了名的疼师弟，‘欺负’是从何说起。”

像“不准再用尾巴玩我的小洞”这种话，玉龙是无论如何也说不出口的，一时憋红了脸，索性不做声，只俯身献吻，又将软舌送入对方口中，勾缠不舍。

大圣从容回应，手掌又爱抚他后背。玉龙吻了一阵，身子渐渐放松下来，上半身贴在大圣胸膛上，轻轻磨蹭。两颗红豆儿磨得硬了，又捉了大圣的手将那硬粒揉捏亵玩，弄得红肿不堪，衬在白皙如玉的肌肤上，诱人得很。

大圣指尖挑弄红粒，道，“怎么只玩上头，不顾下头了。”

玉龙喘息不止，胯下轻轻碾动，“急什么。”二人此时性器俱都勃起，肉茎高耸直挺，顶上直渗水，确有些急。玉龙此时心里早已渴求到了极致，嘴上不过是硬撑。

大圣轻笑，胯下顶了顶，阳茎蹭过玉龙臀间，他甚至能感觉到那饱胀的头冠和柱身上虬结的青筋，不禁又是一阵面红心跳。只听大圣续道，“你那里多日没沾荤腥，不如先自己滋润一番，好让我也瞧瞧那处是不是还和从前一样鲜嫩。”

玉龙俊脸上红霞未褪，只道，“什……什么滋润不滋润的。”

大圣道，“你手指头蘸些蜜汁，搅一搅那小洞，过会儿不就滋润了。”

玉龙一听，竟是要他自渎。当着师兄的面用手指肏弄小穴，自己哪里干得来这样羞耻的事。往常都是在床上被猴王肏得狠了，失了矜持，才偶尔有些出格的言行。让他平白如此放浪，委实是难为他。

然而自己方才夸了海口，说样样都自己来，这扩张润滑的差使总是逃不掉。玉龙磨磨蹭蹭了一会，有些忸怩地对大圣道，“我若做得不好，你得帮我。”

大圣笑着答应，“那是自然。”说着左手一扬，使了个搬运术，五六个小巧的碧玉圆罐先后自远处凌空飞来，齐整地在榻旁码成一行。  
“这是桃子味的，第二个是西瓜味，再是桑葚、荔枝、葡萄，都是平时惯用的，你今日想挑哪一味？”

玉龙犹豫片刻道，“西瓜。”

大圣揭开第二个小圆罐的盖头，罐中盛着淡红色的脂膏，清甜香气随即飘逸而出。他将小罐递至师弟面前，颇为遗憾地说道，“我最爱桃子味，所以摆在头一个。”

玉龙自听闻大圣将自己屁股比作蜜桃，便对这“桃”字生出些异样复杂感情，此时见他又提这茬，恨不得将那桃子味的脂膏罐头远远地扔溪里去。

不过西瓜味也很好闻，玉龙手指蘸了些，便探至身后，摸索那处须润滑的隐秘之地。大圣双手摸他大腿，感觉到腿根处绷得甚紧，显然是对方有些紧张。他在床上虽常爱使些坏点子欺负自己这个小师弟，该有的疼爱呵护却也不曾短过，往常这些活他都一概揽了，此时不过是玩个情趣助兴。

他见玉龙满面泛红，咬着下唇，模样格外可爱，顺手就变出一只圆脸小猴儿，三爬两爬，敏捷地蹿到玉龙身上，踩着他的肩膀，踮脚在那俊脸上啾地亲了一下。不待玉龙有所反应，大圣手指微动，一声轻响过后，那小猴儿已然消失不见。他又出声宽慰道，“一开始或许紧些，慢慢地过会儿就顺了。”

玉龙指尖刚刚触及穴口，正羞得要命，这浑猴还不停雪上加霜，简直气得想咬他，“还用你说。”

大圣又道，“不如你转过身来给我瞧瞧，我好做个指点。”

玉龙索性不理他，只将手指慢慢探入穴中，垂眸微喘。他头一回自己做这些，谨慎缓行，私密处感觉更加敏感，饱胀中生出些许难言的快感，忍不住低低呻吟。偶尔睁眼，正对上大圣专注目光，便又慌忙闭紧眼睛，羞得不敢见他。

不多一会儿，手指进出便大为顺畅，只是比不得阳茎的尺寸，愈是抽插，便愈是想要。大圣观他面容，知晓已到了十分的火候，“好了，你自己坐上来吧。”

玉龙抽出湿淋淋的手指，扶住身后那根巨物，抵着微启穴口，一点点吞入，直至将整根阳物都吃了进去，臀肉贴着大圣胯下，与那粗硬耻毛交揉研磨，嵌在穴里的阳茎也随之小幅微动，方才润滑时融化的脂膏溢出，将两人性器交合处弄得湿黏一片，尽显春情颜色。  
只听大圣调笑道，“一上来就咬得这么紧，玉龙三太子今日是有备而来啊。”


	8. 八 意马心猿 长生一心

八 意马心猿 长生一心[注四]  
玉龙喘道，“英雄好汉，不打无把握之仗。”他两只手撑在大圣胸膛上，待要动作，又羞不自已，只敢小幅磨蹭。

“孙小玉，你再这样小家子气，咱们这两条好汉可都打不了仗了。”

玉龙红着脸道，“你、你不要给人乱起名字。”然而后穴里含着性器，这么轻碾慢磨确是不解渴，反而觉得里面更加瘙痒难受。他又色厉内荏地说了一句“你别动”，便忍着羞耻起坐下沉。臀间小穴慢慢吞吐那根阳茎。穴里湿红一片，进出毫不滞涩，起先仅退出小半段便又吃进，不久渐渐大胆，幅度稍长，几乎整根出入，动作随之激烈，水声粘腻，呻吟绵延。

大圣从容躺着，欣赏师弟在自己身上放荡的举动，瞧见他脸上的红潮一直泛滥到脖颈锁骨一带，艳丽诱人，正是赏不尽的春意缱绻之色，便示意玉龙倾身靠近，啄了个吻，只觉平生快慰莫过于此。

“舒服么？”

玉龙哼了一声道，“哪有你享福。”

大圣笑道，“你不享福？我都已经上缴了棒子，随你怎么摆弄玩耍了。能让我这样没有二话地躺下，这世上可只你一人有这面子。”

玉龙正扭腰提臀，用那根肉棍止后穴深处的痒，听他这话，一时耳朵根儿都红透了，不知是该亲他，还是该打他，索性低头在他肩膀处狠狠地咬了一口。

“学刁钻了？”大圣揉抓他的双臀，胯下往上使力顶了几下，“我躺在这儿，可没有说是任人宰割。”

玉龙腰里一软，忍不住叫出声来，连忙伸手攀住大圣的肩膀。这两下可比自己方才鼓捣半晌的劲道强得多，也快活得多，酥麻快感一直传到穴心。

只是还不待他咂摸出味儿来，大圣又偃旗息鼓，按兵不动了。玉龙等不及，主动套弄了一阵，却总觉得不如师兄直接弄他来得快活，便干脆趴在大圣胸前卖乖道，“师兄，我不想在上面了。”

大圣抚着他的后背，道，“是要换我做英雄好汉了？”

玉龙灿然笑道，“你本来就是英雄好汉。”

大圣似模似样地叹了一声，轻吻他的额角，就着二人交缠的姿势翻身将玉龙压在身下，性器往穴里送了送，“这回不许耍赖了。”

玉龙趁势将双腿缠在他腰上，“你不要多说了，正事要紧，也不看看我那里都什么样了。”

大圣摸了摸二人紧紧嵌合之处，明知故问道，“什么样？”

玉龙低喘着，足跟在大圣背后磕了一记，佯怒道，“你还想不想我给你生小猴儿。”

大圣扳住他的双腿，性器深深抵入，嘴上故意逗他，“说不准是条毛茸茸的小龙呢？”

玉龙一时软了劲，双臂勾着他的脖子，断断续续道，“我生的……才不会是妖精！”

“管他生什么，左右先怀上再说。”大圣说罢，双手有力地钳住师弟腰部，胯下一阵疾风骤雨般的猛烈抽插。那湿润后穴紧得厉害，几下便将肉棍含得愈发粗壮，硬邦邦地直挺着，柱身上根根青筋暴突，狰狞地占有对方嫩处，硬是将那穴口磨得通红，显出淫靡的水润色泽。

受孕之说不过是二人床笫间的情趣，然而玉龙觉来快感格外鲜明，下身不自觉地迎合，任由那根粗壮的阳茎捣弄，干得穴中汁水盈溢，甚至暗生“终有一日能无中生有”的幻想。他只觉穴里那根逞凶的阳茎越来越硬，强劲地戳刺猛搅，柱身狠狠摩擦肠壁，饱胀的龟头一下下抵撞深处最痒的地方，引得穴肉直缩，腿根痉挛，快活得不想让他停下。

玉龙那小穴愈是缩得紧，愈是被大圣强硬地掰开，紫红肉棒凶蛮肏入，直抵深处，捣得水声涟漓，囊袋击在臀上更是响声不断。一连干了千余下，也不过换得玉龙半饱，双目微闭，口中呻吟连连。

大圣稍稍放缓，调笑道，“这下享着福了？”

“一时半会儿，哪里够。”玉龙喘道，“别，别慢下来。”

“就你贪嘴。”大圣手掌轻摸他周身泛红的白玉肌肤，在他各个敏感带流连，胯下加紧抽插，龟头每一下都重重地撞在深处的敏感点上，肏得玉龙口中师兄哥哥地一阵乱叫，又本能地张开双腿，渴求那根阳物狠干自己那处饥渴的小洞，一刻也不要停歇。龙族不轻易发情，然而一旦起了性，须得彻底飨足为止。

大圣见师弟此时已然彻底沉浸在情欲中，失了神智，只知一个劲向自己索求，稍慢些浅些便痴缠催闹，非要自己大抽大送，回回全根捅入才罢休。索性抖擞精神，挺力相送，阳茎凶猛地侵犯小穴，捅开紧窒肠道，肆意捣弄狠搅，榨出汩汩汁水。他双手负千钧之力，轻易托起玉龙臀瓣，将两人下身结合得更紧，交媾也更趋激烈。

玉龙被他干得后穴里一片湿泞，浑身酥软，只能任由对方将他身体摆弄出淫荡的姿态，手指亵玩私处。他平日里最容易害羞，然而一旦在床上被猴王干出了浪劲，就全然变作另一副风情，媚意入骨，销魂摄魄。

“师兄，我……我不行了。”玉龙身下湿淋淋的小穴被粗壮阳茎一下一下地捣着，正在快活劲头上，恨不得被他绑在榻上肏到失禁，穴里灌满白花花的精水，却偏偏故意向大圣说些软话撒娇。

大圣在他臀上拍了一记，“哪里不行了？”

玉龙道，“肚子饿，干不动了。”

大圣故作关切道，“那我先去采摘些鲜果来，可不能在我这儿饿坏了你。”

玉龙见师兄难得配合自己装傻，一时开怀，勾着他的脖子轻笑道，“就是饿得狠了，才让你快些喂饱我。”

大圣也笑了，低头吻他的唇，双手箍紧他的腰际，胯下之势不减。玉龙只觉下身快感阵阵袭来，汹涌连番，几乎抵受不住。下身一颤，竟忽地露出龙尾，尾梢垂在塌下轻轻甩动。

大圣手指抚过那片片龙鳞，悄声揶揄道，“三太子，你失态了。”

玉龙颤了颤，本能地蜷尾闪躲，叫道，“你、你别碰我尾巴。”说着推了大圣一把，急急忙忙地便要念咒将尾巴缩回去。

大圣哪里是他轻易推得开的，反手一捞，将师弟滑溜的下身搂得更紧些，道，“既然舒服了才露出来，何必又收回去，不如一道盘我腿上。”

玉龙红着脸辩道，“我们龙族的尾巴，不轻易给人瞧的。”

大圣不由笑道，“瞧了又待怎样？”低头在玉龙耳旁轻道，“就要许配给那人么？那你这小泥鳅已给我瞧见了百十回，逃不掉了。”长尾上鳞片齐整、触感清凉滑润，着实好摸。大圣忍不住又摸了两把。

玉龙听师兄这样一说，又羞又急，心跳快得说不出话来。他还是头一回在情事中显露原形，面红耳赤地在大圣身下又徒劳挣扎了一阵，生怕自己太过忘情，待会万一连龙角都探出来，弄作个人不像人的怪模样，非得被师兄笑死不可。

“瞧这尾巴尖儿，扭得跟只小蝴蝶似的。”大圣逗他道。又见玉龙急红了眼，便低头在他脸上亲了亲，以作安慰，胯下仍是急抽猛送不止，将那娇嫩小穴捅得着了火似的。玉龙被他干着了骚处，登时扭腰摆臀相迎，吟叫声中带着三分媚意，双腿紧缠住师兄，再也顾不得什么尾巴不尾巴，只绞紧了小穴向对方索求。明明盼望那根青筋密布的粗硬阳茎在自己小穴里狠干上一百下一千下，将那汁水淋漓的小洞彻底肏得过瘾为止，那穴壁却将阳茎牢牢吮住，恨不得它嵌在自己里面，一刻也不分开才好。

大圣见玉龙缠得紧，清俊眉眼中水汽氤氲，红唇之间又探出舌尖来诱惑自己，一时也不禁心动，俯首衔住他的舌尖，彼此勾缠相戏，直入忘我之境。大圣驰骋愈疾，玉龙门户愈紧，连闯二十余下，玉龙再也经不住，手指攀住大圣的肩膀，长尾勾上他的腰间，呜咽着先行泄了身。大圣吻了吻师弟的唇，轻叫一声“泥鳅儿”，随即松了精关，滚烫白液尽数缴入玉龙穴中。

值此精元松懈之时，大圣竟也露了本尊之相，一双金睛火眼一眨不眨地盯着身下之人。玉龙双目微启，见了他此刻形貌，不由抿唇一笑，伸出食指轻划过他下巴，悄声道，“毛脸儿。”

大圣笑道，“玉龙三太子可还满意我这毛脸老猴儿的服侍？”

玉龙红着脸不说话，主动凑上去在大圣嘴上啄了一口，又翻了个身，一把将他扑了个满怀，整个儿窝在他怀里，满足地说道，“毛里好软，让我枕着睡一会。”

大圣收拢双臂将他搂住，失笑道，“身上又湿又粘，先洗一洗吧。”

玉龙觉得师兄怀抱太过舒服，令人依恋，窝着迟迟不肯动，只半真半假地软声道，“都是你的味道，不舍得洗。”

大圣吃软不吃硬，见师弟这么乖巧可人，便又与他在榻上温存了会，这才去溪涧里清洗。然而此时赤条条的玉龙再度犯起了别扭劲儿，变作水蛇大小，在溪水中几番徒劳挣脱，又总给大圣轻易地逮回来。

究竟玉龙三太子后来怎么被赏罚分明的孙大圣管教惩罚，又如何在花果山修身养悟，得享天荒不老之福祉，此皆后话耳。

诗曰：  
灵光点彻太虚梦，意马心猿皈长生。  
万劫雨露曾有信，亘古山海亦相盟。

[注四]原著中有颇多佛道术语，“意马”指代白龙，“心猿”指代猴王。

 

完


	9. 番外 山海无涯

番外 山海无涯  
话说孙大圣携师弟西海玉龙远居东胜神洲，不觉已有三五百载。仙山福地常青，山头花开花谢，云去云来，人世间却是朝代更迭，沉浮轮回，无尽无止。二人得闲之时，也常入世一遭，自红尘中参悟禅心。

此是南赡部洲华和四十三年，风调雨顺，和合待兴。江南有一古城曰虞，自商末繁衍至今，城深雅致，民风淳厚，大圣与玉龙隐姓化名，在此已小住一年有余。

这天外面下着暴雨，大圣裹了雨衣，骑着自行车沿狭长的小巷一路驰行。这是一条颇有年代的老巷，路灯晦暗不明，地上砖石已被磨平，雨天格外滑。巷子尽头有一栋前朝的老房子，白墙斑驳，黑瓦生苔，门口贴着一幅春联，龙腾千里江山画，金猴献桃锦绣春，那便是他与玉龙在此间的家。

大圣将自行车用链条锁跟门前一棵细桃树拴在一块儿，又给车子施了个避水咒，这才进了家门，脱下湿透的雨衣挂在门口晾着，扭头冲厨房招呼了一声，“又吃什么呢？”

玉龙捧着一盘水漉漉的李子从厨房出来，嘴上还叨着一只，含糊地应了一声。大圣笑着上前，从他嘴上抢下半个李子。

“怎么这么晚才回来。”

“你呆子师兄在金元山惹了点事，帮他圆个场。”

玉龙半真半假地说道，“你太宠二师兄了，他老找你混日子，你还屡次三番地回护他。”

大圣叹了口气，“唉，兄弟一场，那还有什么话说。”

玉龙将果盘往桌上一搁，“这李子酸得我没法吃了。”

大圣含笑道，“我倒觉得甜。”说着伸出胳膊，去搂跟前正朝自己瞪眼睛的小师弟。

“等一等。”玉龙手指微动，轻念咒语，将大圣身上的湿衣服变干，这才给他抱。

“小泥鳅，这雨都是你伯父下的，沾一点又有什么。你在床上射我一手，我都没有嫌过你。”

“你！”玉龙真不知道自家师兄怎么能用理所当然的语调说出这样露骨的话来，一时又羞又气，脸蛋简直比盘里的李子还要赤红。  
大圣不再多揶揄他，转移话题道，“下周的校运会，过来看吗？”

“来，怎么不来。可最近一直下雨，下周还不知是什么天气。”

“我问过你伯父了，接下来十天都无雨。”

“什么？！”玉龙忙去捂他嘴，“这可是天机！你怎么随随便便就去问他这个？”

“怕什么，”大圣不以为然道，“我和老龙是多少年的老交情了。我跟你说，我这次栽培了几个好苗子，少说也能拿三五个冠军回来。”  
“知道啦孙老师，我等着见识你的得意门生。”

大圣露出笑容，“这称呼不赖，你再叫一遍我听听？”

玉龙从他的怀里挣脱出来，跑到厨房里，从冰箱门上揭下一张金光闪闪的字条，递给师兄，“刚才金刚来过，南瞻部洲万崩山有十八异兽皈依，八百罗汉修建佛事，让你到场。”

大圣接过字条看了看，随手折了两折揣进兜里，“又是镇场子的无趣事儿。”

“嫌日子太安稳，想找妖怪练练手？我还以为你自从干体育老师这行，心里挺满意呢。”

大圣长叹道，“家家都有本难念的经，孙老师也有孙老师的烦恼啊。”

此时玉龙已经打开了电视，窝进沙发里向师兄招手，“快快，电视马上开始了。”

电视屏上大白兔奶糖的广告过后，《西游记》第十八集正式开演。这是玉龙最喜欢的电视连续剧，每集都要拉上师兄一起看。

用他的话说，这是“我们的故事”。

大圣每次都调侃师弟两句，却也陪他看得很认真。后人的演绎，虽不能完全还原昔年经历之奇险，但千百年流传下来，依旧神韵不减。

今天播出的这一集《扫塔辨奇冤》，说的是师徒一行途径祭赛国，捉拿窃取佛宝的九头虫，为金光寺众僧人洗清冤屈之事。

玉龙原本看得津津有味，谁料剧情急转，九头虫夫人万圣公主竟然是小白龙曾经未过门的妻子，他纵火烧了殿上明珠，也正是发现其不忠后，一怒之下的冲动之举。

玉龙霎时脸色都变了，“这……岂有此理！”

大圣扭头看师弟气呼呼的模样，打趣道，“看不出你还是个情种。”

“这是假的，编的！”

大圣揽过他来，在他耳旁低声笑道，“谁让你那时烧那珠子。”

玉龙闷闷道，“小时候做的傻事，能不提了么。”

“也对。‘少不更事’与‘为爱失控’相比，似乎还是后者更令人动容。”

玉龙俊俏的脸上一阵红一阵白，半天憋出一句，“你吃醋嘛。”

“吃，怎么不吃，”大圣把他直往自己怀里捞，“糖醋泥鳅，又香又滑，细嚼慢咽起来够吃一晚上。”

玉龙跨骑到他腿上，作势挣扎道，“电视还没播完呢。”

“不能耽搁工夫，得趁热吃。明天看重播。”大圣伸手扯他裤子，“你自己说，你在外面都有未婚妻了，我怎么也得好好罚你一晚上，是不是这个理？”说着在玉龙臀上拍了一记。

“泼魔老猴儿，不要胡搅蛮缠，我在外面哪有别人？连电视里都不是这么说的！”

“那电视里怎么说？”

“……”玉龙通红了脸，一时说不出话来，大圣偏偏还隔着裤子不轻不重地捏他那两瓣臀肉，“把尾巴变出来，给我摸一会。”

“这牛仔裤是紧身的，挤不下尾巴。”

“那我撕了？”

“不行，我刚买的新款！”

大圣按住坐在自己身上扭来扭去，提出抗议的师弟，笑道，“紧身裤也不错，扭起来小腰和屁股都诱人得很。”他的右手顺着玉龙光洁的肌肤一直摸到身后，挤入裹出质感曲线的裤腰，缓缓地揉弄玉龙丰满浑圆的臀瓣，趁着师弟靠在自己身上喘气的工夫，手指头一点一点地靠近臀缝，“我来摸摸，里面热乎了没有。”

玉龙被他摸得浑身发软，不由自主地迎合师兄的爱抚，“你说……要趁热吃，那自然，自然是热的。”

大圣吻住他的唇瓣，含混地说道，“还真是舒服暖和。”

二人耳鬓厮磨，正吻得动情，身旁陡然间传出声响，“悟空，你手下留情，莫伤了他。”玉龙吃了一惊，本能地扭过头往后瞧，电视里正演到孙行者、猪刚鬣辞别唐僧，要去捉妖一段。他奋力伸出手去，捞到茶几上的遥控器，狠狠地按下休眠键。

大圣忍不住笑出声来，接过他手中的遥控器往边上一扔，又去摸他胯下，揶揄道，“怎么，吓得软了？”

玉龙打掉他的手，“师父让你手下留情。”

“师父的话自然不敢不听，只是有一点——倘若手下留了情，你说我这里……要不要也留情呢？”

玉龙的手掌被大圣捉了按在他的胯部，又硬又烫的触觉让他掌心都蹿起火来。大圣抱起他，一件一件地褪去他身上的衣物，直到将怀里的师弟剥成一块光溜溜的暖玉。

火热唇舌相就，连彼此交融在一处的喘息都变得滚烫，玉龙靠在大圣胸膛上，随着他的呼吸起伏而轻轻发颤，却又忍不住贴得更紧，想让自己赤裸的肌肤也拓上与对方一般无二的热度。“今天不帮我脱衣服了？”大圣在师弟耳旁低声调笑。

玉龙平复了一下呼吸，修长的手指搭上他的衣领，想了想又道，“我好像还没有见过你正经出家人装扮的模样。”

“怎么没见过，那时在取经路上，我穿直裰，戴僧帽，见人就唱喏，哪里不是正经出家人模样了。”

玉龙抿嘴直乐，“我的意思是，还没见过你剃光头。”

大圣顺手摸摸自己头顶，莞尔道，“想看么？”

“想。”

大圣低下头，“那你来摸一摸。”

玉龙伸出温热的手掌， 贴上大圣的头皮，轻轻摩挲，那寸许长的短发便窸窣落下，沾在身上，旋即不知所踪。

他细细打量对方，掌心在光头上摸了又摸，脸上露出笑容，“像个大牢里的犯人。”

“哪有这样穷凶极恶？等着，我再换身衣服给你瞧。”说着，大圣身上的衬衫变作杏黄色僧袍，项挂佛珠，神采奕奕，看起来真有几分释教高人的风范。

这高僧样貌英挺，眸眼清亮有神，却有佳人在怀，白皙如玉的肌肤掩在僧袍下，只露出一截修长手臂和大腿，于庄重自持的气氛中透出无边风月。

玉龙只觉师兄此时身上有股说不出的魅力，单是这样抱住自己，就已情热如火。于是他忍不住吻上对方的嘴唇，舌尖勇敢地探入其中，纠缠不休。

大圣搂住怀中滚烫躯体，坦然笑纳对方的献吻，任情动的小师弟将自己身上僧衣扯得凌乱不堪。

他趁玉龙靠在自己胸前喘息之际问道，“就在这里，好么。”

玉龙红着脸摇头，轻喘道，“要……要去房里。”

玉龙喜欢他们卧室里的大床，宽敞、舒适，床垫又松又软，被褥晒过太阳之后还有好闻的气息。夜晚拢上薄纱窗帘，屋里便洒满朦胧暧昧的月华，更使人缠绵不舍。

大圣将他抱上床，笑道，“客厅里那么敞亮，非到卧房里来，黑峻峻地有什么好，你不就想瞧我这大和尚么。”

玉龙觉得自己见着了师兄的僧侣打扮后确实比平日里更兴奋，竟伸手一把拽翻了大圣，自己骑到他身上。双手上下摸索，感受单薄僧袍下这具有力的躯体。

大圣熟知自家这个宝贝师弟的三板斧，一上来总是又亲又抱，要多热情有多热情，等把自己挑起劲儿，同他动真格了，立马羞红了脸，连给他揉揉小穴都燥得泪汪汪地，活像个未经人事的处子。

这么可爱，不愧是他的泥鳅儿。

大圣不动声色地躺着，回吻身上这条热情的小龙，任他剥开自己僧衣，在赤裸的胸膛印下一个个滚烫的印记。

玉龙亲得动了情，索性趴在大圣身上，肌肤相贴，连话语中都带着撩人的火，悄声问道，“师兄，你说我们俩身上谁热。”

“我说不上来，得摸了才知道。”

“那你摸摸。”

大圣的手掌顺着师弟背部起伏的曲线一路抚过，在他腰窝处浅作流连。玉龙觉得舒服，身体渐渐软了下来，只顾与对方唇舌纠缠，争那方寸之地。

待大圣将手固定在他后背上，玉龙犹嫌不满地问道，“这便完了？”

“后面完事了，前面先不摸。若是再三两下就泄了，那你还得什么趣。”

“‘再’字从何说起？”玉龙气得坐起身来，要同他好好理论一番。

“好好好，”大圣安抚道，“我家泥鳅的宝贝棍儿威风得很，后面的小门也厉害，锁得紧了连老孙都要求饶。”说着搂紧玉龙一个颠倒，反将他压至身下，掰开那双腿来，手指径直取向腿间那妙处，“摸来摸去，还是这里最热乎些，好师弟，你说是不是。”

玉龙还在别扭，只拗不过大圣的手劲，双腿大张，任他亵玩穴眼，嘴上仍是强硬，“锁上了，不开你。”

“哦，不开我么，”大圣手上使了巧劲儿，玉龙下身酥麻，卸去防御，穴口在对方按揉下一开一合。

“今天这样紧，润滑用番茄酱吧。”

“不行！”玉龙挣扎着要踹他，反而被大圣握住了脚腕，踝骨上轻轻一吻。

“也是，说好了吃糖醋泥鳅，抹番茄酱就不对味儿了。”大圣逗他，右手已在床头柜里取了润滑剂出来。

“这已经是这个月的第三管了，泥鳅儿，你还挺费料。”

玉龙听师兄说得煞有介事，不禁又羞又气，“拿来，我自己也会。”正说着，下体穴口处便觉察到一阵凉意，滑腻的凝膏就着对方的手指挤入自己体内。

“你自己也会这么舒服么。”熟悉的嗓音在耳旁响起，低缓从容，却令他心跳加速。

当然没有。他对于情欲的所有感知皆来自于对方，因而他的师兄远比自己更为熟悉这具身体，更知道如何让他放纵，颤抖，沉迷。后穴里变得充实，直到对方完全地嵌入自己身体，都轻柔如醉人的梦，为了序曲之后肆意流淌的和弦。

玉龙的身子陷在松软的被褥里，双腿敞开，承受对方粗大阳具在自己后穴里的肏弄。自家师兄今晚格外坏心，不知在小穴里多抹了多少润滑剂，湿得直往外溢，那根凶狠的粗棒一上来就搅出翻天覆地的水声，说不出的淫靡调儿，直教他红透了耳根子。

“你，你能不能别整出这么大动静。”

“什么动静？”大圣含笑反问他，胯下加急突袭，肉棍在嫩穴里横冲直撞，只管往穴心里捣，猛进连着急退，须臾已交战百余回合。

玉龙呻吟连绵，却是说不出半句完整的话来。他的下身完全落入对方掌控，湿透的小穴被完全干开，任青筋虬结的阳根狂插猛捣，在穴里榨取淫汁。饱胀的龟头抵入深处，残忍地研磨他最骚的地方。

筋肉强健的光头和尚衣衫未褪，只撩开僧袍下幅，胯下狰狞的巨根强势地捅入小穴，将赤身露体的自己压在身下肆意奸淫，这种禁欲与情色的交织令玉龙如同受到蛊惑一般失了神，全盘心思都沉沦到欲念当中，再无暇思考，双腿主动缠上对方的腰，索求道，“再……再狠一点。”

“再狠，你下面又该肿了。”

玉龙不依不饶，只管收缩小穴，将深埋在体内的阳具夹得更紧。喉中溢出呻吟，似勾魂艳曲，令人血脉贲张。

大圣伸手揉他那处紧嘬着粗硬男根的穴口，阳茎往最里面送，“越是水多，泥鳅越是喜欢，我说得对不对？”

玉龙含混地嗯了一声，整个人几乎要被下身的快活滋味逼疯。他渴望师兄的爱抚亲吻，对自己身体的恣意侵占，用疾风骤雨般激烈的交合将二人紧紧相连，永不分离。

大圣手掌抚过他覆了薄汗的肌体，安抚他因情欲未得满足而心生的焦躁不安，不时低头与他交换一个或深或浅的湿吻，胯下精力亢奋的阳茎持续抽插，粗壮的茎身将穴壁磨得通红，已然敏感到极致。

玉龙只觉得后穴充实，前方性器又胀得厉害，连会阴处都是一片湿漉粘腻，身上像着了火，明明已被干得神志不清，却仍本能地亲近对方，肌肤相贴，高高耸起的分身蹭在对方小腹上。

“师……师兄。”

“嗯？”

“要不行了。”

大圣揉着他的两瓣臀肉，在他耳旁悄声道，“哪儿不行，让我瞧瞧看。”

玉龙话音里有些变了调，像是要哭，“全都不行了。”

大圣安抚地亲他冒着汗珠子的额头，“叫句好听的，就帮你。”

“大，大圣哥哥。”

大圣手指抚上师弟的性器，套弄几下，阳具一阵急猛抽送，双双泄了出来，也将彼此高潮时的喘声融在最忘情的缠吻中。

玉龙浑身汗湿地靠在大圣身上，半天回不过神来，呼吸犹是火热。

“我去提个热水瓶进来，给你先擦一擦。要不要开灯？”

“不要，你不是有火眼金睛。”

火眼金睛的师兄忍俊不禁，把怀里人搂紧了，在对方头顶亲了一口，悄声应道，“好吧。”

窗外夜雨不断，淅淅沥沥，像亘古的乐声，无边无涯，回响在心上。


	10. 猴年番外 山海秘音

猴年番外 山海秘音

自从玉龙三太子与斗战胜佛孙大圣缔结下山海不移的鸳盟，便在师兄所住的傲来国花果山安家，比山为邻，四海会友，朝游昆仑访道，暮栖云海听禅，好不逍遥自在。大圣很少管束师弟，任他来去，便是百十年不见，彼此亦心意如一。

后山有一处天然河溪，僻静清幽，大圣将那石涧稍加修葺，起名“白马涧”，算作他特地划给玉龙一个人的地盘，连孩儿们无事也不准涉足。

玉龙很喜欢二人如此相处，亲而不腻，疏而不远，扳指计较起来，还是在家中与师兄相伴的日子多些，在外游逛的日子少些。

这天大圣接到金水河神的请柬，邀他驾临下月初一的水族盛会。还随附了一封玉龙亲笔书信，说自己眼下正在西海，仓促间抽不开身，待师兄来赴会之后，再一同东返。

大圣人情大，三界内地位尊崇，等闲请不动他。但只要玉龙去了，他多半也就陪着一块儿前往。一来二去，就有那些人精先去请八部天龙，再来相邀，便容易得多。

他看完师弟的信，心道，这小泥鳅玩脱了性，已有大半年不闻音讯，还让自己去金水河接他，这排场是越来越大了。寻思片刻，到底还是不忍拂了师弟之意，应了邀请。

这天他早早地到了金水河畔，河神亲自率众迎出，一路引领入殿堂。大圣问及师弟来了没有，河神道，“玉龙三太子说他会迟一些来，请大圣先行到殿内，待小神向大圣奉茶。”

一进大殿，果然仙家众多，见大圣来了，不免一番热络寒暄。此时殿内供起香炉，白烟缭绕，满室清香。大圣哪里是坐得住的性子，只喝了一口茶，吃了一枚仙桃，与众老友闲叙两句，便寻了个由头出去瞎转悠，散心。

他过去从没来过这里，便自东瞧瞧西逛逛，看个新鲜。穿过一片水草林，忽然听见轻微窸窣声，似有人在后头跟着他。他故作不知，又转了两圈，猛地回身，“跟我绕了这么多圈，不头晕么？”

那人既被大圣戳破，也不慌神，手持一把团扇，笑吟吟地立在大圣跟前，倒也落落大方。猴王定睛一看，原来是位绯衣少女，妆容华贵，端看穿着打扮，必是名门闺秀。

大圣打小以英雄好汉自居，素来没什么怜香惜玉的风月念头，这女子是美是丑，身段如何，他毫不萦怀，劈头便问，“你是何人，跟着我干什么？”

那女子反问道，“您是斗战胜佛孙大圣么？”

“正是老孙。”

那女子面露喜色，一双妙目水汪汪地，红唇微启道，“真是孙大圣。我仰慕大圣英名许久了，如今有幸亲见佛面，真是小女子莫大荣幸。”

这样的奉承话大圣早就听惯了，一笑置之，并不以为意。正欲转身，冷不防那女子上前，伸手捉住大圣的腕子，道，“大圣，怎么就急着走了？”

大圣问，“你待怎地？”

那女子松了手，垂眸浅笑道，“大圣陪小女子说会儿话，成不成？”

大圣火眼金睛一扫，见其元神乃是一条白龙，肚里暗自好笑，顺着对方的话道，“成，那有什么不成的，老孙横竖闲来无事，就在这儿陪你说话解闷也无妨。小娘子，我看你是——龙族的？”

那女子笑道，“大圣果然好眼力，我正是此间金水河的龙女，名唤白月娇。想不到今日得以领教您火眼金睛的能耐，真是好福气。”

大圣故意道，“不错。这天上地下，没什么能逃过我这双眼睛。”

“敢问一句，在大圣眼里，我是什么模样？”

大圣道，“是一条俊俏标致的小龙。”

那女子持扇掩住半幅面孔，不胜娇羞道，“我还道火眼金睛能瞧见人不穿衣服的样儿，那人家往后可不敢在大圣跟前露面了。”

“怕什么，老孙又不是妖怪，随便就把人生吞活剥。”

“大圣要‘活剥’人家，那小女子也……”那女子说着，捉住大圣的手摁在自己腰间丝绦上，声音低柔下来，“也是心甘情愿。”

大圣翻手将那柔若无骨的玉手扣住，慢慢摩挲对方纤指，放轻了声音问道，“附近可有什么没人的好去处？”

那女子嗔道，“想不到堂堂齐天大圣这样急色，真是坏死啦。”却又扑哧一声笑出来，“我带你去我房里，保管没人。”

大圣道，“好极，就请小娘子引路。”

那女子果然带他到一处宫宇，周围静悄悄地不见人影。“大圣，前头就到了。”

大圣刚进屋，背后喀地一声，房门反锁上了，一双温热的手从背后捂住猴王眼睛，清亮悦耳的男子嗓音传入耳中，“你这老猴儿，气死我了。”

大圣摸上那手，慢慢地转身，顺势把跟前俊美的公子哥儿搂进怀里，“谁又惹我家泥鳅儿不高兴了？”

玉龙俊脸一板，“你这泼魔老猴还有脸说，是谁见了美丽女子就走不动路，光天化日的就要跟人私会，忒不知羞！”说着挣脱开身，当头一招抢攻，大圣不假思索地举臂相架，同他拆了几招。

“这两下俊得很，哪儿学来的？”

“前些日子偶遇显圣大哥，他教我的。”玉龙毕竟修为远不如师兄，一说话分心，手上立时难以应付，且战且退，生生被大圣迫至墙角。

“不打了！”

大圣随即罢手，盯着他微喘的模样发笑，“扮作小娘子来勾引我，勾上手了又把自己气成这副样子，孙小玉，你说你这是何苦。”

玉龙小声道，“你早认出是我了？”

大圣指指自己的火眼金睛，“我早说了，没什么能逃过我这双眼睛。”

玉龙不吭声了，主动迎上，在大圣腮边亲了一口。大圣笑道，“是了，我已有这么体贴懂事的小娘子，哪里还会多看旁人一眼。”又故意在他耳边道，“只不过，方才那位美貌龙女那般会献殷勤，倒也颇合老孙脾胃。”

玉龙道，“就你得了便宜还卖乖。”

“便宜么，自然是多多益善。玉龙三太子，请你给我算一卦，今日我能占得几分便宜？”

玉龙感觉到滚烫气息扑面而来，脸上不由自主地烧起来。他方才变作那少女，只为捉弄师兄，看他如何坐怀不乱，哪知那猴头全然不循常理，还真跟自己三言两语地搭上了，险些令人骑虎难下。好在他早早问河神要了这间屋，本就只贪半日温存。

“你是齐天大圣，这天底下十成十的便宜都是你的。”

“是么？”大圣面露惋惜，“唉，你真不该那样早就泄底，等到了床上再变回来，岂不是更有趣？”

玉龙气道，“你……你果然动了凡心，贪恋女子美色。”

“哪有这事？只是你难得为自己起了，嗯，起了闺名，戏还没演够本就散了场，多不值当。”

“你才闺名！”

大圣笃定地坐在床头，从容道，“我可没有‘月娇’那样闭月羞花、千娇百媚的闺名。”

玉龙哼了一声，到底还是忍不住好奇，问道，“我哪个样子更好看？”

大圣抬头望了师弟一眼，笑道，“你是泥鳅，自然是光溜溜的样儿最美。”他伸手轻轻一拉，玉龙便坐到他身上来，勾着他的脖子吻他。吻到十分动情之处，玉龙腾出一只手来宽衣解带，任猴王探入亵衣内，抚爱他光洁滑腻的肌肤。

玉龙被他摸得直撩火，整个人软了筋骨似的，衣衫不整地靠在大圣怀里，嗓音有些低哑地唤他，“师兄。”

“嗯？”

“你应我一桩事，好不好。”

“你我之间无话不谈，弄这些玄虚做什么，只管说。”

玉龙犹豫片刻，道，“我想今日把你眼睛蒙上，让你什么也瞧不见。”

大圣原以为玉龙求自己替他办一桩什么为难的差事，此时听了这话，不由大感意外，“这是什么道理？”

玉龙凝视他通红的双眼和当中金灿灿的瞳仁，倾身在他眼角亲了亲，道，“你这双眼，虽说因祸得福，有了大神通，可……可我舍不得。”

大圣刚才一到金水河，玉龙便乔装易容，在旁侧窥探。殿内佛香萦绕之际，大圣借故离去，并非当真猴性使然，坐不了那片刻工夫，而是他——怕烟。

当年他大闹天宫，失手遭天界诸神所擒，受困于兜率宫八卦炉。他为避太上老君的文武之火，藏身炉鼎巽宫位下。八卦炉中仅这处有风无火，然而风起烟来，硬生生熏红了他的一双眼，至今老害眼病，受不得烟气。

猴王性情硬，要面子，外界只传闻他火眼金睛神通了得，能窥吉凶，辨明邪正，可是他闹病时硬挨的种种苦楚，除了西行路上共过患难的三位师弟，再没人知晓其中门道。

得成正果后，老君亲自给他相过眼，可八卦炉中的巽烟着实厉害，暗合五行八卦生克之道，远非红尘烟火可比，昔年一连煅了七七四十九日，烟气早已深入他的肌理血肉，难以拔除，连李老君本人也是束手无策。

只听玉龙续道，“我舍不得你多耗神通。何况外面烟大，熏得人难受，不如我们就躲在这清静地方做个伴。”他一席话里既含体恤之情，又颇多回护，没有直言挑明对方眼疾一事，言辞十分委婉妥帖。

大圣知道师弟虽平日里常跟自己斗嘴，但一颗心总是向着自己，便道，“好，今日听凭你怎么处置。”

玉龙很是欢喜，复又吻上他，将解下的丝绦蒙住大圣双眼。大圣虽目不能视，但手上依然灵活，摸索一阵，没两下便剥了玉龙罩在外面的一身锦袍，双手更无忌惮，只管往要害处摸。玉龙敏感欲躲，可哪里是大圣对手，连亵裤里面也已失陷，从性器到腿根，全被摸了个遍。

他见师兄神情不慌不忙，嘴角噙着一抹笑，虽然瞧不见自己，可是……这泼魔太过可恨，连猴相嘴脸也不知道收回去，只管大喇喇地用那毛发厚重的猴爪子来亵玩自己下体，自己偏又不争气，那里被他一碰就管不住，肉茎硬挺着，前面眼子里直出水，将他毛沾得湿乎乎地，他也不管，反而变本加厉地套弄自己那根性器，像是要撩拨自己在他手里出精。

玉龙双颊赤红，觉得羞耻到了极点。若两个都脱得精光也就罢了，偏偏这老猴穿戴齐整，只是把自己剥得衣不蔽体，下半身淫态毕露，亵裤濡湿了一大片，简直不堪入目。

“你，你摸够了没有。”

“老孙这是关心你，”大圣笑着压低声音，“关心你下面变回来没有。”

“你……”玉龙又羞又急，此时大圣的手已经摸到他后面小穴，手指头在穴口揉来揉去，弄得他瘙痒难耐，下身本能地蹭动，巴不得把那几根手指都吞进去，给小穴止痒才好。

他闭目道，“变化时候，换个头脸就是了，哪个还去变下面。”

“哦？”大圣道，“这么说，你刚才变作小娘子，只是头脸变了，那裙子底下，还藏着这根小龙棍？”一边说，一边用指头去摩擦他性器前端饱胀的龟头。

玉龙俊脸上快要滴血似的，从额头直烧到脖子根，颤声道，“是，是的。”

“那这里呢？”大圣的湿手顺着他的腹肌往上，直摸到玉龙胸膛，捻他胸前两颗乳粒，“这里有没有变？”

“变……变了，不然穿女子衣裳会露馅。”

大圣亲了亲他脖颈，慢慢地舔湿他的耳垂，道，“上面鼓鼓囊囊地，下面还挺着小肉棍，泥鳅儿，大半年不见，你在外头什么地方学来这副浪模样，老孙以后可不能再放你出去野了。”

玉龙叫屈，“我没有。”

“还不承认。”

玉龙先前变化身段，确实只存了戏耍之心，并非有意阴阳相易，用什么淫邪的手法引诱猴王交媾，如今听师兄这样一说，自己也无地自容，浑身似发烧一般，又烫又敏感，话音里不觉有了哭腔，“师兄，我不成了，你饶了我。”

大圣犹自游刃有余，“怎么不成了？”

玉龙讨好地吻他，将舌尖送入师兄口中，任他勾缠吮抿，末了并拢双腿，夹紧他的手，道，“是、是这里，已经难受得不成了，好师兄，求你……求你疼我。”

大圣捉了玉龙的手，按在自己胯下，“你要借老孙的铁棒使一使，我自然借你，只是，须得你自己来拿。”

玉龙触及那根火热硬物，不觉面红耳赤，嗫嚅道，“那我如何拿得动。”话虽这样说，他的修长手指已自松了大圣衣带，往里伸了进去，握住那根分量沉甸甸的阳物，上下套弄，感受此物亢奋到何种地步。

大圣夸他，“你是堂堂八部天龙，法力无边，哪有你拿不了的。”

玉龙回想这根宝器在自己体内肆虐时的光景，饱满的快感直灌脑海，眼神湿漉，所幸师兄瞧不见自己春意满面的样子，否则又教这猴头有说嘴之处了。

他喘息着吻住对方，胡乱脱去其下半身衣物，彼此赤裸性器相贴，“今天就让你见识见识我的法力。”

大圣甚是自来熟，伸手便拢住两根炽热肉茎，并在一处抚慰，口中戏谑道，“领教，领教！”

玉龙极是受用，喘道，“我看蒙不蒙你眼睛也差不离，手上一样利索。”

“那可大不相同，今番瞧不见滑溜溜的泥鳅样儿，吃亏得很，简直蚀空了二十年老本。”

“你这老猴精，什么时候当真吃过亏。”玉龙悄悄褪去身上衣衫，将光洁胸膛贴上对方，猴王笑纳师弟的投怀送抱，张口衔住两枚红粒，挨个吮咬，直吸得玉龙呻吟连连，双乳红肿不堪方罢，“先给了根棍儿，又给两颗甜枣，还是我家泥鳅儿会哄人。”

“什么棍啊枣啊，你不是只爱桃儿？”

“待你将铁棒借了去，我就有工夫好好地赏桃了，也不知——”大圣抓住玉龙双臀缓缓揉捏，“今年桃儿的品相好不好，汁多不多。”

玉龙给揉软了劲，靠在师兄怀中，只顾吁气，许久才缓过神来。他眼见对方好整以暇，全无襄助之意，身边又不曾携带润滑什物，只得央大圣将自己手指舔湿了，马马虎虎地将后穴松了松，喘息着将大圣那根送入。

“这桃儿滋味如何？”

大圣评道，“又香又嫩，成了仙了。”

玉龙搂住他脖子，上下起伏，饥渴半晌的小穴吞吐壮硕肉根，交合处须臾清液淋漓，沾湿浓密毛发，令玉龙倍觉羞耻，快感也随之不断攀升。他偷偷地低头去看，那肉根每一下都直抵最深的地方，教人无法抗拒缠绵入骨的酥麻满足之感，穴口含紧了青筋毕现的阳茎，似乎一刻也不舍得放，红嫩穴肉隐约可见。

大圣搂住了师弟，在他肩头和胸前吻下片片红印，如桃花瓣点染全身。猴王从不肯委屈自己，当下摘了遮眼的丝绦，一双熠然有神的火眼金睛直勾勾看着玉龙，欣赏他沉溺于情潮时的神态和泛红的肌肤，连散乱的发丝都撩得他心痒。

玉龙想责怪他赖皮，可眼下正是销魂难舍之际，再难分心。那眼睛盯着自己，令自己无所遁形，什么羞人的模样都给那泼魔看了去，反倒更添意趣，仿佛那目光中又伸出两只手，摸遍他全身每一寸地方，轻而易举地让他发颤，后穴也缩得更紧。

“师兄，我……我热得很。”

大圣使坏，故意在他耳旁呵气，“我给你吹吹风。”

玉龙道，“这不管用。”

“依你说，该怎么好？”

“把你这身猴毛都剃了。”

“小师弟，才刚夸了你，又不讲道理起来。老孙又不是泥鳅，没了毛怎么成。”

玉龙很是难受，骑坐在他身上蹭来蹭去地不安分。大圣上半身穿着衣裳，倒还好些，下半身一丝不挂，毛发摩擦玉龙胯下和大腿，腿根内侧肉嫩，快感伴随着痒意，说不出什么滋味。再加上玉龙原属鳞介，化作人形后也是周身光滑，几无体毛，与大圣正堪对比，交合时越发显得情色狎昵。

大圣见他额前淌下汗珠，也就心软，道，“罢了，就让你痛快一场。”说罢托起玉龙双臀，将他横陈于床榻之上，赤身交叠，扳开他双腿，挺而进犯。方才大圣端坐不动，任玉龙摆弄，彼此到这一刻方得尽兴。

玉龙双腿盘住大圣的腰，反手抓住床柱，下身迎合对方动作，好让师兄每一下抽送都是都整根进出，水声淫靡黏腻，连毛茸茸的囊袋都将穴口拍得通红。

大圣见玉龙几近高潮，还故意臊他，“湿成这样，下面怕是含不住了吧？”

玉龙嘴硬道，“不用你管。”

大圣道，“喂饱你是天大的事，怎么不归我管。”

“几滴猴儿尿，也值得当一桩事说。你……”玉龙含混道，“射进来就是了。”

“既然如此，那你可接好了。若是漏了一星半点儿，给什么人拾便宜拿去，阴差阳错受了孕，到时候把老孙霸占了，你可没地方哭。”

玉龙闭了眼不想看他，“谁稀罕霸占你。”嘴上这样说，下身还当真缠得更紧，两人双双泄了身，玉龙眼角渗泪，将滚烫精水尽数纳入体内。

大圣拥着他，俯身吻他湿润的眼角，“泥鳅儿，你们水族是不是有个本事，能将眼泪变作珍珠。”

“那是鲛人才有的本事，我是没这么大能耐。”

“哦，可惜。”

玉龙横了他一眼，心中暗暗盘算，回去定要约束四海鲛人，不得随便在师兄面前现身相见。至于往后，哪天自己心里高兴，就变个鲛人哄哄他，也无不可。

 

甜完


End file.
